


let it snow

by chocotea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Very Long Smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Weather, Cold and Cuddly Boys, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Snowed In, Students Don't Eat Properly, big sweaters, friends hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotea/pseuds/chocotea
Summary: Jihoon and Junhui get snowed in after a friendly hook up. Feelings happen.





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chocoteayu/playlist/3LuUly1qGxYgkjeeGMGEYn)

Lee Jihoon is, unexpectedly, a cuddler, as Junhui learns when he wakes up with an armful of the smaller boy, snoozing away the early morning. It's, for lack of better words, really fucking cute, and Junhui finds himself smiling despite the short night he's had. The room is dimly lit, light barely squeezing through the rather opaque curtains, barely enough to reveal Jihoon's soft sleeping face on his chest. It seems to still be night out there, so if he gives a wild guess, it would be around 7 am, the time he usually wakes up at. His brain did not seem to care about the fact that he fell asleep after 4 am, the time to rise had come. It's quite alright, though, he doesn't feel very tired at all. He does consider sleeping in more as to not bother the sleeping beauty, but the bladder call should not be ignored, ever. 

Junhui still takes a few minutes to take a proper look at the sleeping tiger, fingers gently pushing away soft blond locks. Jihoon merely scrunches his nose and tightens his hold around him, snuggling closer, which is cute, but quite a pain. Detangling himself from Jihoon is quite a long process since the boy, just like a leech, completely attaches himself to him and won't let go, showing impressive strength even in his slumber. The upside is that he won't wake up no matter what, the downside is also that he won't wake up no matter what. In the end, Junhui almost has to shove him off of him, but still, the boy doesn't wake up, merely groaning and settling back in the bed, curling on himself for warmth. Adorable. 

It's a good thing he knows Jihoon's apartment's layout, finding the toilets quickly to relieve himself. A look at the mirror tells him his face doesn't really agree with his brain. He splashes freezing water on it as punishment, immediately regretting it. He wanders into the living room, skin freezing as he is only wearing his underwear, and strolls toward the windows to look outside. Last night when he had stumbled in with Jihoon, it had been lightly snowing, and when they were done with their fun activities, Jihoon had kindly told him to sleep over and wait for the morning to go home; another unexpected caring side had been discovered then, although now Junhui is pretty sure Jihoon just wanted his warmth. He sniffs, pulling a curtain aside to look outside, only to blink several times in front of the snowy disaster. 

Snow. Snow everywhere. Snow in the sky, snow on the floor, snow on the cars, snow on the roofs, snow every-fucking-where. And not, like, a small amount of it, god no, fucking mountains of it, proudly piling up on the unsuspecting street. But, you know, heavy snow falls happened sometimes, that was alright. What isn't alright is the fucking hell snow storm still happening out under Junhui's wide eyes. It's as if, suddenly, someone angered the Gods of Winter and all hell broke loose. Aside from white hell, nothing could be seen for kilometers. 

"Holy fucking shit," Junhui says out loud, shell shocked by the mess. 

"What," croaks a sleepy voice to his right, making Junhui jump in surprise. Jihoon looks like he is going to crash on the floor any second, arms wrapped around himself, long shirt hanging off his small legs as he slowly makes his way toward him. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he politely asks, attention momentarily on Jihoon. 

"Mh, it was col- what the actual fuck," the boy deadpans the second is eyes fall on the dreary weather, which immediately throws Junhui back on the loop.

"Couldn't have said it better," he mutters, glancing back outside and the unyielding storm with a frown. How the hell is he supposed to get home in this weather? He loves snow, he really does, he just doesn't enjoy the idea of dying buried under it. 

"This is insane." Jihoon rubs his eyes as if expecting that it was only an illusion due to the lack of sleep, but alas, nothing changes. They both stare at the disaster for a few long silent seconds before Junhui backs away with a sigh to go find his clothes. He turns on the light in the room, only to be attacked by the amount of clothes strewn on the floor; it's a miracle he didn't trip and die earlier. 

"Jihoon, honestly, you need to clean up a bit," he declares loud enough for him to hear from the living room, eyes spotting his own jeans somewhere on the far right. He hears soft steps on the cold lino, signs of Jihoon's approach. 

"What are you doing?"

Junhui blinks, straightening up with his jeans in hands. "Getting dressed?" 

Jihoon leans against the doorway, frown settling on his soft face. "What for?"

"Well… To go home," he slowly explains, squinting at the boy who starts shaking his head. 

"You're not going home, Junhui, not until it calms down," he firmly states, short of a command, eyes set on him. Junhui almost laughs. 

"I think I can handle it."

Jihoon huffs, straightening up. "Buses are probably not running, the walk back to your apartment is more than 20 minutes in normal conditions, you're going to freeze your ass out there, and if you ever reach your apartment in one piece, you'll get the flu and probably die," he enunciates, raising an eyebrow at the end as if to dare Junhui to argue. 

And, well, Junhui can't argue with that because he knows Jihoon is right. He sighs dejectedly, folding his jeans neatly. "Fine, fine, if you'll have me." 

The boy nods firmly, turns off the light and quickly makes his way to the bed under Junhui's curious gaze. Once he is settled, he taps the space next to him. "Now, come back here, it's cold."

Junhui snorts, but puts his jeans on a chair and goes to join him all the same. Immediately, Jihoon gets close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and legs around his, face back where it was on his chest. "Now, sleep."

He can't help but chuckle at the situation, setting a hand on Jihoon's hair as if to pet a kitten. "You just want me for my body," he jokes. 

"Good thing you know," the boy answers without missing a beat, making Junhui smile. He settles back into the pillow, making do with the leech on his side. It's quite alright anyway, Junhui was a always a cuddly guy, and Jihoon is warm as well. 

Sleep comes easy despite his multiples worries, and when he wakes again, it's to Jihoon gently shaking him. 

"I'm hungry, come eat," he says the second Junhui opens his eyes. He is wrapped in a big sweater now, looking down expectantly at him, much more awake than he previously was. Junhui stretches lazily before straightening up, feeling closely watched. Still confused with sleep, he simply gets up from bed, and when the cold air hits his naked skin, starts looking for his own sweater, only for Jihoon to toss it at him. It lands ungraciously on his head. He pulls it on clumsily, and is surprised to see that the younger boy is still waiting for him, now at the door. He looks eager, slightly impatient, but relaxed enough and cozy in his light purple sweater, grey sweatpants and… Are those rabbit slippers? God, that's so cute. Junhui does his best to act as if he didn't notice, trailing behind Jihoon as they make their way toward the small open kitchen. The owner opens the fridge, looks intensely at its inside, and closes it, then makes his way to cupboards that he opens and closes quickly. 

"Uh," he finally says, looking right into the only full cupboards. Full of ramen. "Do you want cereals, crackers or ramen?"

His expression is so blank that Junhui frankly feels like laughing at the deadpan proposition. "Who the hell eats ramen or crackers the second they wake up?" he asks, amused. 

Jihoon squints at him. "I do," he says, sounding slightly offended. 

Junhui snorts, "Of course you do." Jihoon is infamous for his dubious eating habits, and Junhui knows, yet never stops being surprised.

"Let's have cereals," he says, and the boy nods, opening another cupboards to pull out 5 boxes of different cereals. Incredible. 

He is about to proclaim his admiration when he hears the distinctive 'ping's of notifications from the room. He addresses a smile to Jihoon and rushes to get his phone that he finds on the floor near the head of the bed. Unsurprisingly, the messages are from his roommate, Wonwoo, wondering where the hell he is and if he is even alive. Junhui snorts as he makes his way back to the kitchen, typing back a short message indicating that he is alive and well and at Jihoon's place. 

Jihoon looks totally disinterested, setting down two clean bowls on the small table and getting milk out of the fridge (interestingly enough, it seems to be filled with only milk). Junhui settles on the chair in front of him, considering the cereals before getting some plain cornflakes. Jihoon, though, starts pouring from one box, then from another as if it was the most natural thing to do. Junhui blinks at the mix of lucky charms and choco pops, hardly believing what is unfolding in front of him. Completely unbothered, Jihoon then pours milk all over them with a satisfied grin. The older considers asking, but quickly reasons that the answer would probably be incredibly disappointing and somewhat disturbing. He turns back to his cereals, pouring milk on them all the same, except less weird. They eat in relative silence for a minute or two, until Wonwoo texts back. He checks the message only to frown. 

From: Wonwoh  
At: 12:24 pm

the hell u doing at jihoon's place 

Well. This is fair, there are technically no reasons why Junhui would go back to Jihoon's place after a night out, no PG reasons, at least. Uh, uh. He would lie to Wonwoo, say he got piss drunk and Jihoon brought him home, or that Jihoon got piss drunk and he walked him back home, but Wonwoo was here and knows that none of them actually drank that much. Wonwoo also always seem to know when Junhui is lying, so that doesn't help. Junhui sighs, looking back up at a curious Jihoon. 

"Jihoon, do you mind if I tell Wonwoo we hooked up?"

Jihoon blinks. "Why would I?"

He shrugs. "Sometimes people don't like people to know they had a one night stand, especially if it's, you know, with a friend," he says, feeling slightly awkward having to spell it out out loud. 

"Well," Jihoon answers, swallowing his mouthful of cereals, "do you mind?" Junhui shakes his head and the younger digs his spoon in his cereals with a shrug. "I don't either." 

Junhui smiles. That definitely makes things easier. He grabs his phone and types back his very clear answer. 

To: Wonwoh  
At: 12:26 pm

we fucked lol

He then goes back happily to his meal, crunching down on cereals with a grin, waiting for hell to break loose on Wonwoo's side. Now, that was the very fun part. Jihoon, though, still looks curious, stopping mid-crunch to look at Junhui. 

"Are there people who don't want it known that they slept with you?" he asks around his cereals, sounding actually surprised that such a thing would happen. Junhui's eyebrows raise in surprise. 

"I mean, yeah? It happened a few times."  
Jihoon swallows his cereals. "This is weird, I thought people would be most likely to scream it on every roofs." 

Junhui blinks. "Is that… Is that a compliment?"

"Well, you're hella hot Junhui; it's kind of more like a fact than a compliment," Jihoon easily answers, gaze set on him, and Junhui would blush if it wasn't for the weird ass way this was delivered. 

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Honestly, I thought you were fucking with me when you said you wanted me at the bar," he adds before taking a spoonful of cereals in his mouth, unbothered by the wide eyed look Junhui is giving him. 

"Why… Why would you think that?"

The boy shrugs. "Well, you're you, and I'm, like, me."

Oh. Junhui didn't expect Jihoon to be so insecure about himself, but to be frank, he realises now that he doesn't really know him at all, so it's not that surprising. He puts his spoon down, reaching over the table to grab Jihoon's free hand in order to get him to look at him. 

"Hey, I think you're pretty damn gorgeous and if that counts for anything, I was really over the moon that you wanted me back." 

It's adorable how red Jihoon's cheeks get in a matter of seconds, but he doesn't pull his hand away, merely looking down at his cereals in embarrassment. He mutters a soft "Thank you", and Junhui decides it's enough, letting go of his hand with a soft smile. Good Lord, the boy is so damn cute, he isn't sure he'll survive to see the snow clear out at this rate. Speaking of. 

"Oh, did the weather get better?"

Jihoon grimaces. "It still looks like we moved to the north pole overnight, coupled together with the end of the world."

Well, that can't be very good. Junhui sighs and tries to bury himself in his cereals. It's not that he doesn't like Jihoon's company, he actually quite enjoys it, but he has things to do for classes and it just sucks to be stuck at one place. At this moment, Jihoon pours cereals from yet another box in his bowl. At least, he doesn't think he will die of boredom if Jihoon keeps on doing those kind of weird things.

Once they're done eating, Jihoon throws everything in the sink and casually elects to ignore it until it goes away, which can't be a good way to deal with dirty dishes, but he isn't about to fight Jihoon in his own place.

"Let's go shower," he then blurts out, and Junhui thinks he can't possibly mean the both of them, but Jihoon stares pointedly at him from the middle of the living room, so yes, that's exactly what he meant. 

"It'll save water," he usefully adds as Junhui joins him, although from the way he grabs his neck to pull him down for a kiss the second he's pulled off his sweater, he doesn't think they're actually going to save any; not that he minds. 

He kisses back with fervor, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's slim waist to draw him closer, press their naked chests together. The boy hums pleasantly against his lips, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip in appreciation, and Junhui is just as eager to open his mouth for him. They part away when they almost fall over tripping over Junhui's sweater, but Jihoon's hand wraps firmly around his wrist as if to keep him from running away; as if Junhui was going to run away, in this weather, and most importantly, from some mind blowing sexual action. He then proceeds to drag him to the shower which, honestly, is a little too small, not that either mind being closely stuck together, but Junhui still has to note how impractical it is. 

Jihoon notes no such thing, turning on the water with one hand as his lips attach themselves to his collarbones. Turns out he twisted the wrong way and the water is fucking freezing. 

"Fuck," the small man curses, immediately pulling away and scrambling to inverse the temperature as Junhui bursts out laughing out of sheer shock, definitely not expecting this in the middle of some sexy time. "Sorry," Jihoon apologises quickly with a small smile as the water warms up, now pleasant as it drips down their hair and bodies. He has to squint heavily to look up at him without getting water in eyes now, which is a little amusing. Junhui spares him by leaning down for a kiss.

Jihoon is pliant against him, warm and soft, kissing back eagerly. His arms wrap around his neck, hand slipping to grab a handful of wet black hair as Junhui's own hands, which had been resting on his slim waist until then, slip down until they're grabbing his ass cheeks. He gives them a firm squeeze, appreciating the weight and the roundness of them. It has the boy moan against his lips, body pressing closer. It's a good thing Jihoon seems to like having his butt played with, because Junhui doesn't think it's possible to ever get enough of. It's nice, plump and perky, standing out beautifully on his small frame, and incredibly soft and squishy to touch. He has to say it's a nice butt, one of the best he's ever seen, and yes, he does stare at it when Jihoon walks away, sue him. He is pretty sure it would jiggle if he slapped it, but now isn't a very good time to find out, so instead he gives it another strong squeeze that has Jihoon stumbling forward a little. That's then that Junhui realises he is on tiptoes, breathless against his lips as he strains to hold himself up. How he can manage to be this cute and this hot at the same time, the older doesn't have a clue. The hand in his hair pulls a little, as if dissatisfied by the lack of attention his body is getting, lips pressing insistently on his, and who is he to refuse him anything? 

He pulls his buttcheeks apart and slips a finger to tease at his puckering hole. As expected, Jihoon arches his back, pushing back onto it. Junhui grins, pulling away from the kiss to his partner's great disappointment. His pouty lips are red already, eyes dark with lust as water drips down his pretty, pretty face. "I can't fuck you in there," Junhui says quietly, still grinning, to which Jihoon shrugs. 

"There are other ways to have fun," he says as he drops on his knees quicker than a cat leaping on its prey. That must have hurt, but Junhui doesn't have much time to worry about that because Jihoon already has his half-hard cock in his hand, stroking with determination. It's quite a sight, him on his knees, water dripping down his pale skin, the fierce look on his face as he licks his lips. Junhui doesn't realise he has a hand in his hair until he pulls it when Jihoon presses his thumb on his slit, and the boy moans. "God, Jihoon, you're so hot," he breathes out, and the smaller man smiles, squinting up at him because of the water. Then his lips are stretched around his dick and Junhui forgets how to breath. 

Jihoon doesn't have some kind of killer technique, nor does he seem particularly experienced, but what he lacks he definitely makes up for with his determination and eagerness to please. He takes in whatever he can with his mouth, tongue flat, bobbing his head up and down quickly in time with his hand. He whines when Junhui tugs gently at his hair, eyes closed, slight frown on his face. He can feel him relaxing his jaw as he concentrates on taking more of his cock despite his small mouth. He seems to realise it's not the right way to go, so he pulls back to breath, stroking fervently with his hand instead. 

From then on, he concentrates on his tongue movements, which is absolutely sinful, tongue dipping at the slit, curling around the head and pressing along the thick vein. He starts humming and whining when Junhui gets nearer, hand unconsciously pulling harder at his hair, but it doesn't seem to bother him much as he keeps on going, now bobbing his head faster, most likely feeling how close he is by his whole body tensing, hand harsh in his hair.

"God, Jihoon, so good, gonna cum," he says, voice tight as he feels the familiar curl in his stomach. Surprisingly enough, the boy doesn't pull back, instead putting in more fervor in his movements, eyes still determinedly closed, and fuck, that's hot. Junhui moans loudly as he cums in his mouth, fingers pulling harshly at the strands in his hand. Jihoon doesn't hesitate, swallowing around him, only pulling back when Junhui lets go of his hair and slouches against the wall. Then, he licks his lips, looking up at him with a grin. 

"Was it good?" he asks, sounding a little strained in the best way. Junhui chuckles, petting his dripping hair gently. 

"Yeah, real good, thank you. Sorry about the hair pulling." 

Jihoon's cheeks colour slightly at that as he self consciously pats down his own hair. "That's okay, I liked it," he answers quietly, adorable shame washing over him. This is too good, he is too good. Junhui is going to burst in a totally different way now.

"Hey, let me help you out now," he says, realising Jihoon didn't get any attention all this time, only for the boy to flush a deeper shade of red. 

"That… Won't be necessary…" he mumbles, looking down at his own softening dick.

Oh god. Now he is fairly certain he is just going to die before the storm clears out. He pets his hair again with fondness, then helps him get up from his position. 

"Well, let's wash up now, then," he smiles, grabbing a bottle of what seemed to be body wash. 

Jihoon pouts, "What for, we're going to get dirty soon again anyway." 

Junhui gives him a dirty look. "Jihoon, you really can't live like that," he chastises as he pours the soap on one of his hands. "We'll just shower again if we're dirty." 

He accepts the bottle he is handed with reluctance, mumbling, "Water is expensive." 

Junhui snorts. "You could have thought about that before getting down on your knees, sweetheart." 

The boy squints at him, seemingly trying to find a way to argue with him, but instead starts washing himself up silently, glaring at him from the corner of the eye like a sulking dog. Cute. 

They wash up in a record time, only elbowing each other a couple of painful time, then stumble out of the bathroom with towels around them so Jihoon could dig out something comfortable for them to wear. "Don't give me something that has been on your floor, I beg you," Junhui teases, earning himself a displeased huff. 

"You'll have whatever can fit you, you stupid giant."

Junhui doesn't think he is the problem in the room, but he has upset Jihoon one too many times in the last five minutes and the height jokes make him really aggressive if the bruise Wonwoo had on his arm for two weeks was anything to go by. He ends up giving him underwear, a big, big shirt, a pair of shorts that happened to finish a little too high on his thighs and a hoodie that seemed to be at least 5 sizes too big for Jihoon; just thinking about how it must look on the boy makes him feel warm inside. Jihoon merely picks back up the same outfit he was wearing prior to their shower, swearing that it was actually clean. 

"Well, mostly at least," he finishes with a shrug before pulling on his sweater as Junhui picks up his actual clothes to fold them properly. He snorts, shaking his head in dismissal; no one can ever beat Jihoon. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

They curl up on the couch, Jihoon tapping away at his computer because he didn't have a TV ("What student has a TV these days, Junhui?"). 

"Uh, do you want to watch Kingsman?" the boy asks him, looking up from the screen. 

Junhui shrugs. "I've seen it a couple times, but it can never be too many times, right?" Jihoon nods firmly, finger already taping for the movie to open before suddenly handing him the laptop and getting up, scrambling to his room. 

The curtains had been drawn open now, but the weather hadn't showed any sign of changes, casting it's grey light on the furnitures. It looks a little sad, but Junhui doesn't mind anymore, resigned to his fate of staying at Jihoon's place for at least a few more hours. It's nice, way nicer than he thought it would be, because no matter how much he liked Jihoon prior to last night, he didn't exactly feel like hanging with him all day at the same place. Now, he feels totally differently. Maybe it's because they're at his own place, only the two of them, and that they've been intimidate together, but Jihoon turns out to be a very chill and soft person, cuddling up to him every occasions he gets and mixing cereals together shamelessly. 

He throws him a blanket as he passes behind the couch to get to the kitchen where he gets crackers and a bottle of coke from the fridge (proving that milk wasn't the only thing he had in there), then comes back to settle on the couch with him. He expertly tucks himself in by his side, leaving him just enough blanket to do the same on his side, already leaning his head on his shoulder, crackers and coke set aside for the time being. He takes another good thirty seconds to find a good position, and when he is done, he looks up at Junhui with anticipation. He takes it as his cue to start the movie, leaning forward him as he sets the laptop on his lap.

They stay quiet for most of the first half, so much that Junhui thinks Jihoon simply passed out two minutes in, until the man straightens up to get the cheese crackers. Junhui doesn't mind the silence, not like he usually would; it's not heavy, nor is it awkward. Maybe it's because Jihoon is so close to him, melted on his side, sharing warmth and heartbeats, but he doesn't feel the need to speak, blabber on and on needlessly about a movie they both know to the tip of their fingers. Quiet is good. They munch on their snack, only exchanging few words when they need something from each other, or a vague comment on the movie.  
Jihoon must grow restless, though, because halfway through the movie, he starts shifting and fidgeting by his side. Junhui looks down at him only to catch him looking back; he grins at him and Jihoon does it back before settling his cheek on his shoulder again, attention back on the movie. They stay quiet a few more minutes, then.

"Who is your favourite character?" Jihoon suddenly asks, eyes still trained on the screen. Junhui doesn't have to think much about it. 

"Most likely Eggsy," he answers with a smile as his eyes follow said character on the screen. 

Jihoon snorts, detaching himself from him to give him a foxy smirk as Junhui blinks at him. 

"So, you like them young, desperate, and strongly british?"

Junhui laughs, swatting a hand at him. "God, shut up. I like a good character development and cute men, sue me." Jihoon looks satisfied with himself, lips curling up in a way that makes Junhui's stomach do flips. He rolls his eyes. "Who is your favourite, then, smartass?"

"Me? Harry," he says, grin widening as his eyes flicker from the screen to Junhui. Oh, that's going to be good. 

"So… You like them strong, rich and older… Daddy kink?" he grins, raising a questioning eyebrow. Jihoon's grin falls off his face immediately, expression turning blank for a few seconds before he lets out a long sigh, lips curling in a soft smile as he shakes his head.

"I walked straight into that one, didn't I?"

Junhui's grin is wide, teeth and gums; he pats Jihoon's head. "You really did."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Jihoon's ears are a sweet shade of red that Junhui can't look away from even as he obstinately looks at the screen, now displaying his favourite gentleman. Which, suddenly makes him realise. 

"Wait, are you not going to deny it?"

Another short silence follows. Jihoon doesn't look up. "I mean, what for?" he blankly admits, ears growing even redder under Junhui's wide eyes. His mouth falls open in a gasp. 

"Oh my god! Jihoon!" he exclaims, suddenly laughing out of disbelief as Jihoon turns red on the face as well. He finally looks up to glare half-heartedly at him. 

"Shut the fuck up," he groans out, not sounding half that threatening with those red cheeks and pouted lips. This is fun, so much fun, Junhui thinks as he leans forward, shit eating grin painted permanently on his face. 

"Or what, baby? What are you going to do? Glare me to death?"

He gets impossibly redder at the nickname, looking away and at the screen again as if to end the conversation, but oh no, no, it's over. Junhui is having too much fun and honestly? It's a pretty interesting information. He leans closer and closer, pleasantly surprised when the smaller man doesn't flinch away, leans until his lips are against his red ear, softly brushing it as he speaks. "What will you do, baby?"

He feels him shiver before he gets pushed away gently. Jihoon's hand is on his ear, cheeks flushed the prettiest colour as he glares harder at him. "I will kick you out, that's what I will do," the baby answers groggily. Junhui laughs, leaning back against the couch, retreating. 

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," he laughs, eyes twinkling with mischief, "but I'm storing this information for later," he finishes with a wink that has Jihoon punch his shoulder gently. 

"Shut up and watch, you nasty pervert," he commands, arms crossed over his chest. 

So watch they do, silence taking over snickering and teasing as they both focus their attention on the last half of the movie. Jihoon makes more comments throughout the end of the movie, leaning back against him once he is done sulking - nothing is forgotten, nothing is finished, but they can agree for a truce until the end of the movie.

They stare wordlessly at the credits rolling in after the finale scene for what feels like hours, comfortably nested against each other and unwilling to make the first move to get out of the cocoon of warmth. Junhui's bladder, though, doesn't seem to be very happy about this arrangement, so he unceremoniously grabs the hot laptop to drop it on Jihoon's knees. 

"Gonna pee," he elegantly informs him, already standing up and stretching lazily. Jihoon snorts and Junhui can perfectly imagine him roll his eyes behind his back. 

Once his business is done -sweet, sweet release- he catches a glimpse of himself as he washes his hands. His now dry hair sticks out in weird places, but otherwise he doesn't look that bad, not bad at all for a guy that had a crazy night out just the night before. Well, not that he even drank much, and neither did Jihoon for that matter, which makes him think about the fact that they actually hooked up sober. Junhui wasn't the surprising part of this arrangement, he had had his eyes on Jihoon for a while, even before they became friends, then as they became friends, he kind of strangled out this attraction in order to, well, actually befriend him on a good basis. Jihoon, though, he didn't know, didn't know one bit. The boy had been a rather big mystery for a while now and seemed to be very good at keeping his feelings at bay. If he looked at him differently, Junhui didn't notice. 

He pushes his hair away from his face and tries to tame it down a little, which is completely fruitless, but hey, he tried. His mouth feels kind of weird and soggy despite having brushed his teeth earlier, probably the crackers and the coke. He grabs the toothbrush Jihoon threw at him earlier, a brand new one that he was keeping for emergencies - and well, this was an emergency. He gives his teeth a good minty scrub before he goes back out in the wilderness that is Jihoon's living room, already feeling much better with himself. 

The boy, unsurprisingly, hadn't moved from his spot on the couch, still curled up on himself, only with his laptop. He looks absolutely adorable with that big plaid around him, even with this big frown on his soft face, and it tugs at Junhui's soft heart in a pleasant way. He grins as he makes his way toward him, and finally the boy looks up at him, his frown not softening one bit. 

"Internet is down," he somberly states, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth in worry. Junhui blinks. 

"Really? Think the snow cut the lines?"

Jihoon nods, looking back down at the screen displaying a very obnoxious error message. "I don't think they've ever expected this much snow," he sighs out, "I was going to check if there was anything on when it'll calm down, but…"

Junhui nods, looking by the windows to check on the weather, but nothing seemed to have changed during the movie, unforgiving snow still going down heavily. 

"Oh, and your phone has been beeping alarmingly, you should probably charge it before electricity goes out as well," Jihoon adds suddenly, giving him a grin that most definitely defines as cheeky. Junhui shakes his head with a laugh, messing Jihoon's head before going to collect his phone on the table. 

"Don't be so negative, I'm sure we'll be fine. Why don't you ask a friend about the storm, maybe they'll know something? Or maybe check with datas?"

Jihoon stays quiet for a few seconds and Junhui snorts, looking at the billion of notifications Wonwoo left him. "You didn't think about that, did you?"

The boy doesn't answer, but he is scrambling to get up. Junhui follows him inside the room where Jihoon digs out his phone from under a pile of clothes and checks it with a lot of seriousness. 

"Can I use your charger or are you going to need it?" 

The younger boy waves his hand at him in what must be a 'go ahead' sign, so Junhui starts looking for said charger. It's a lucky coincidence that they both have the same model of phone, really, and Junhui thanks god he didn't let Apple get inside his brain. Wonwoo's messages are mostly punctuation and a lot of swearing, the last one being "stop sucking his dick and answer jfc" one hour ago, so Junhui does with a grin, asking if he knows anything about when the weather will clear out. His lack of immediate answer is somewhat disheartening, but knowing him, he is probably just buried under a stack of books. The little shit must be really loving the weather: no one to bother him and nowhere to go, heaven.

"Any news from the outside world?" he asks Jihoon, looking back at him on the other side of the bed. 

"Mmh, well, everyone is panicking and it's apparently the end of the world," he answers, not looking up from his phone on which he is typing furiously. "Otherwise they don't really know when it'll clear up and Jeonghan hyung almost killed Seungcheol hyung by burying him in the snow."

Junhui laughs at that, imagining the poor buff man under all of that snow as his boyfriend laughs like a child under Joshua's amused watch, and well, most likely his camera too. Sometimes, he wonders how Seungcheol survives with his two boyfriends, angelic looking men with foxy grins.

"Guess you're stuck with me for some more time," he jokes as he sets his phone down on the nightstand. Jihoon snorts. 

"Oh no, how awful, stuck with a beautiful man in my small apartment, whatever will I do?" he deadpans, finally looking up from his phone to grin at him, hint of mischief in his pretty eyes. 

"Well, I know of something you could do," Junhui teases, smirking at him and shifting so his legs are on the bed and he fully faces him. Jihoon does just as much, folding his legs under him. 

"Really? Tell me about it." 

He disregards his phone the second Junhui leans closer, sharp nose brushing against soft nose, breath catching in his throat; his eyes are already closed. It's kind of endearing how he still gets so flustered by his simple proximity even after their recent intimate experiences, and honestly, it's a little hot, too. 

"You could kiss me," he whispers softly, making Jihoon's eyes flutter. They stay closed as a smile spreads on his soft pink lips. 

"Good idea," he mutters back, and without wasting another second, presses his lips on Junhui's. 

There is a kind of rush, an urgency in the way Jihoon all but throws himself in the kiss, arms coming to wrap around his neck, a hand sliding in his hair, pressing himself closer to him. Junhui, though, doesn't see any emergency in their situation: they are stuck here no matter what, so why not take their time? He slides his hands down to his waist, pushing him gently away as he parts from the kiss. Jihoon huffs in obvious disappointment, his eyes flying open, lips slightly pouted. 

"What?" he snaps, arms unwrapping from around his neck so his hands can rest on his broad shoulders, and maybe it would sound intimidating if he wasn't so flushed and pouty, but really, it's just cute. Junhui smiles at him. 

"What's the urgency for? We have a lot of time ahead of us." 

Jihoon seems to consider his words for a bit, squinting slightly at him as if he is looking for a hidden meaning behind them. In the end, he deflates, his ass settling down on his heels once again. "Fine," he scowls, looking away and crossing his arms on his chest with a pointed frown, not looking 'fine' with the situation at all.

Junhui laughs at his unexpected childishness, letting his hands comfortably rest on his hips. He leans in to peck his lips, surprised that the boy doesn't pull away to look the part of a sulking lover. "I'll make it worth your while, I promise," he murmurs against his lips, and it seems to do it for Jihoon, growing suddenly pliant under his hands.  
Gently, he manipulates him until he is laying on back, blond locks spread on his blue pillow as he looks up curiously at Junhui, hands coming to rest on his forearms as if to not completely lose their physical connection. He smiles down at him, leaning for another soft kiss, bringing up a hand to caress his cheek softly. "You're so beautiful, Jihoon," he tells him, relishing in the way his eyes widen a little before he looks away, ears already colouring a pretty shade of red in embarrassment. "And so cute, too." 

"I'm not cute," the boy sputters in protest, but it profoundly lacks any bite. Junhui chuckles, leaving another kiss on the corner of his pouted lips. 

"Sure, sure, sorry. You're adorable." 

Jihoon actually whines at that, setting Junhui's heart in fire. "Shut up and kiss me already," he groans out, voice wearing thin. And Junhui does. 

This time, the kiss is a slow, innocent one, just lips brushing against lips, lips curling around lips, lips finding each others quietly to the sound of their breathing. Jihoon's hand loosely wrap around his forearm, more to have something to touch than any real need to hold onto something, other hand resting on his waist as Junhui uses his other arm to prop himself up enough as to not suffocate him. Jihoon's skin feels hot against his hand, thumb gently stroking his cheek as they lopse themselves in soft kisses. It's nice, lazy and warm, just the right kind of kisses for this kind of shit weather, and Junhui can't say he isn't absolutely enjoying it. His partner seems to be feeling just the same thing since he doesn't try to deepen it or to stop it, instead actively participating. 

Junhui licks over his bottom lip and immediately, Jihoon opens up his mouth like a good, obedient boy. Pleased, he hums in approval and deepens the kiss, not hurrying it up in the least despite the change; it stays lazy, a little messy. Jihoon moans when he bites and pulls at his bottom lip, a deep throaty sound that goes straight down south for Junhui. The smaller boy's eyes flutter open the second he pulls back, only to close again when he starts kissing down his jaw and down his neck, his hand moving from his cheek to slide under his warm sweater. He quivers at the touch, back arching slightly, and once again, Junhui appreciates just how responsive the boy is to his touches. In reward, he gently nibbles at his neck, enjoying the way Jihoon's breath hitches as he sucks on the patch of skin; or maybe it's at the way his fingers trace his stomach, stopping close, too close to the waistband of his underwear. He bunches up his sweater with an expert hand, splaying his hand over his exposed pale, soft stomach as he sucks a hickey a little lower on his neck. Once he is satisfied with the size of that one, he pulls away to sit back on his heels in order to get a good look at the boy in front of him. 

Jihoon looks absolutely sinful, half-lidded eyes, flushed skin, pretty marks down his neck and his beautiful, beautiful unmarked stomach exposed for only him to see. "Beautiful," he repeats, dragging a finger down his stomach to observe the goosebumps raising under its wake with admiration. "So, so beautiful."

The boy whines again, hand wrapping around his wrist to pull his hand away. "Stop that," he mumbles, scowling, embarrassment obvious on his face, yet only looking more alluring. Junhui smiles at him and pecks his lips, a quick, gentle gesture that leaves Jihoon pouting. When he leans down again, it's to press kisses to his stomach, a hand resting on his hip as he takes his time worshipping his body with his lips. He hums when Jihoon's hand slides in his hair, not yet tugging, but the promise is there and Junhui can't say he isn't anticipating it. He bites down gently at the soft skin, eliciting a loud, surprised squeal from the boy who tugs harshly on his hair in response. Junhui gives him a cheeky smile as an apology before licking over the spot, but he doesn't look angry nor hurt at all if the way his dick is twitching in his pants is anything to go by. He keeps this for later, instead bunching up his sweater further to expose his nipples. Junhui would say they're a rather cute kind, a dark shade of pink edging on brown, small; fitting for a small man, he muses. It takes only a puff of air to get one of them erect, and he hasn't even touched them but Jihoon is already trembling under him, fingers flexing in his hair like a cat purring. Junhui drags his tongue over it and that does it. He arches off the bed, soft moan curling on his tongue as he tugs at his hair, but Junhui doesn't relent, instead taking the nub in his mouth to properly lick it, fingers skimming over the other.  
Jihoon is practically vibrating under him now, cute gasps and sounds falling off his tongue. He doesn't seem to know whether he wants to get away or get more, arching off the bed then away, hand pulling him away and then back, blunt nails digging in his forearm almost painfully. Once he is sure to have given equal amount of care to the other nub, Junhui pulls away with a grin. Poor boy is wrecked, breathing heavy and eyes shining, flush going down his neck and well onto his pale chest. Junhui lets him catch his breath, fingers gently caressing his cheek before pressing another kiss to his lips. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asks quietly. The boy nods quickly, pulling himself up slightly to kiss him. Junhui lets him do as he pleases, leaning down to allow him to relax on the pillow as they make out some more. When Jihoon parts to breath, Junhui straightens himself back up, reaching for his sweater and tugging at it. "Let's take that off, okay?"

Jihoon sits up easily and lets him pull it off him, goosebumps rising on his now naked arms. He looks at him expectantly, and the Chinese man doesn't immediately understands that he is waiting for him to take off his top as well. He chuckles at the hungry way his eyes look at him, but does just as he is expected, easily pulling the hoodie off himself, tossing it the same way he did Jihoon's. The smaller man looks very satisfied, pretty hands splaying on his chest, sliding down his body only to settle on his stomach, pale skin contrasting prettily on his own tan skin. He takes his time admiring him as if it's the first time he's ever seen him half naked, and Junhui feels a little odd, a little overwhelmed to have his full attention like that, eyes silently following every hard and soft lines. They've seen each other last night and in the shower, sure, they've looked at each other, but now it feels… It feels so much more intimate, so much more… So much more like something. He feels his cheeks heat up, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

"Like what you see?" he asks, trying his best to sound totally unbothered, but the soft smile Jihoon gives him when he looks up and into his eyes leaves him breathless. 

"You're beautiful, Junhui," he simply tells him before leaning forward to place a kiss on the corner of his lips, on his jaw, on his neck. He takes his time too, just as Junhui has with him, lips barely brushing against skin as he makes his way down his torso and his stomach. He drags them all the way until they're kissing the hair leading down to his pelvis. Junhui pulls him back up then, before he gets the idea to go lower, occupying his pink lips with his instead. He doesn't complain, kissing back eagerly, hands on his hips, nails gently digging in his skin.  
Jihoon lies down on his back again, and this time when Junhui slips his hand down his body, he doesn't stop until he is brushing at the fine hairs down his navel, until his fingers are slipping under the waistband of his underwear to tease at the sensitive skin there. Jihoon is quick to grab his forearm, whimpering quietly against his lips, but he doesn't pay him any mind, instead reaching inside to loosely wrap his hand around his throbbing erection. His moan is downright sinful, teeth scraping harshly at Junhui's lip. He takes it as his cue to pull away, leaving Jihoon whining for more. 

He gives a few loose jerks to his cock, pushing down his pants and underwear until his length is fully on display, flushed a pretty shade of dark pink in between his fingers. He sweeps his thumb over the head, smearing precum and making the boy thrust his hips up, sensitivity peaking. Junhui wonders how he'd look, overstimulated, or edged, writhing, crying and begging for him to stop teasing; just imagining it is enough for his own cock to twitch in his shorts and he is pretty sure he can feel stickiness from the amount of precum dripping. He shifts slightly, groaning at the small friction he gets from it. It'll have to wait, he is a patient man, especially when Jihoon is looking so pretty and needy just from a very bad handjob. He presses his thumb down on his slit again, looks at the way Jihoon's pretty pink lips part as he gasps another moan, eyes shut tightly, nails digging harshly into his forearm as his other hands grabs at the sheets. He is the prettiest mess Junhui's ever seen in his life, and he can't say he isn't proud that he's gotten to see that. He gives his cock a few more pumps before deciding it's enough teasing, that the sensitive thing that is Jihoon isn't going to be able to hold on until he actually starts fucking him if he keeps it up. 

Junhui tugs down the younger's pants until they're off him and somewhere on the floor along with, well, basically everything in this room that isn't them. Which makes him think… 

"Did we throw the lube and condoms on the floor last night?"

Jihoon blinks, suddenly sobering up as he thinks about it. "Uh. Well, if it stayed on the bed, it's most likely on the floor now."

"Makes sense," Junhui nods, feeling a little bit dispirited the second his eyes fall on the floor. The owner of the mess actually snickers at him, looking perfectly at ease lying down with his dick out. 

"Good luck."

It takes approximately three minutes for him to locate the lube, and one more to find the strip of condoms while Jihoon smiles kindly down at him. 

"You really need to tidy a bit."

"Eh," comes the amazing answer, but Junhui can't really find it in him to glare at him, especially with the way he is lying down, bare and beautiful, and waiting. It's a very welcomed sight after the dust balls and strewn clothes. 

"So pretty," he praises as he sits back down next to him, gently caressing a pale thigh. 

Jihoon gives him a cheeky grin. "Do I get a kiss for my efforts?"

Junhui laughs, gently slapping his thigh. "You lazy baby," he says with a fond smile, but he leans forward to kiss his sly grin away all the same. He must pull back much too soon in the boy's opinion because he immediately grabs the back of his neck to bring him back for another kiss, although they're both smiling too much to do some actual kissing. 

When Jihoon finally frees him, he doesn't waste much time getting in between his legs, and the blonde is more than eager to spread his legs in order to accommodate him. Junhui likes his legs, likes them a lot; they're a lot fleshier than they look in skinny jeans, and he loves the way the flesh of his thighs dips under his fingers, loves the way they feel in his hands, light yet heav. He lightly caresses them, watching in fascination his fingers sink in the flesh whenever he squeezes. He pulls them up, dipping down to press kisses along one, relishing in the soft gasps Jihoon produces whenever he nibbles and lick at a patch. He leaves red marks that won't last until the end of the day but are satisfying to look at, and when he moves to the second leg, the younger starts whining, predictably, about how long he is taking. 

Junhui looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard about patience?"

The boy huffs, face red. "Fuck patience, I want you."

"That's not very nice for patience," he grins, pressing a kiss to his knee as Jihoon rolls his eyes. "And you have me, sweetheart, I don't know what you mean."

"You-You know what I mean," Jihoon pouts, trying his best to give him his best glare, but it all vanishes for a gasp when Junhui lightly digs his teeth in his thigh. 

"Do I, sweetheart?" he teases, placing a kiss on the abused flesh. 

"Junhui," the blonde warns, voice going higher on the last syllable as the older sucks down at the same patch of skin. He straightens up, smiling kindly down at a glowering Jihoon.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asks quietly. Jihoon opens his mouth to give him a strong worded answer, but only lets out a surprisingly loud moan as Junhui wraps his hand around his cock again. "So?"

Jihoon breathes out a ragged version of his name, so naturally he gives his cock a few pumps until he is a sensitive, whining mess. He holds down his hips rather easily with the other hand. "What do you want, baby?"

"You-you," he gasps out, trying his best to keep his eyes open to keep their eye contact. "I want you in-in me," he finally breathes out in between whines.

Junhui immediately takes his hand off him with a satisfied grin. "Good boy."

Jihoon's face is flushed prettily, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his forehead as he breathes heavily. Junhui reaches for the lube, letting the boy catch a short break. Of course, Jihoon has the most boring kind of lube, bland and not funny, but it does the job, and that's all that always matters to the blonde. He spreads a good amount of it on his fingers, warming it up under his partner's half-lidded gaze. "You ready?" he asks, and Jihoon nods quickly, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. 

The first finger goes in easily, which doesn't surprise any of them, having fucked just the night before, but Junhui still takes his time, hand caressing gently a pale thigh. Jihoon frowns at the second finger, more out of concentration than actual discomfort, but he still goes in carefully, knuckle by knuckle and the bossy blonde doesn't actually voice any complaint about his slow prepping. Finding his sweet spot doesn't take much either, the right curl of his fingers has Jihoon tense up all over, a choked moan rolling off his tongue. Junhui soothes him with soft kisses along his leg, which isn't very effective considering the fact that he curls his fingers the same way again. There is the thought in the back of his head of having him come untouched, just on his fingers, but he has to push it further away; not now, he thinks, just as he wonders if he'll have the opportunity to touch Jihoon in the same way again. It's a thought that makes his throat tighten, and he knows it's not only for the physical aspect. 

He distracts himself with the pretty sounds Jihoon lets out, writhing on the bed as if to get away or get more. Junhui mercifully adds a third finger, repeating the same slow process that has the smaller boy panting heavily, frown getting deeper at the slight discomfort. "You okay, sweetheart?" he wonders softly, concerned. 

Jihoon hums, catching his breath as his fingers still inside him, allowing him to accommodate to the width better. "T's fine," he mumbles, wiggling his hips a little to illustrate his words. Junhui, an easily swayed man, smiles at him and resumes his work, although now more watchful of his partner's expression. He carefully avoids that one spot, and he knows Jihoon has noticed from the way he starts moving his hips as an attempt to find it himself. Amused, Junhui decides to let him do as he pleases, instead leaning forward to take a nipple in his mouth. The effect is immediate, a loud moan and that incredible back arch that looks almost painful. He teases for a bit, seconds, really, and yet when he pulls back he notices how wet Jihoon got, cock leaking shamelessly on his stomach. His own cock doesn't far better, most likely, and that's mostly what makes him stop his teasing. 

Jihoon makes a really desperate whine the second he pulls his fingers out, his hole clenching around thin air in the dirtiest way. He hovers over him to drop a kiss to his lips, bright pink and swollen from all the abuse, caresses his cheek with a gentle thumb. His lips stay pouted when he breaks the kiss, eyes hazy with lust that make Junhui feel a little more in a hurry. He takes off his shorts and underwear in one go, grimacing at the soiled boxers but quickly forgetting all about it once it's thrown on the floor; he is starting to believe there is really something magical about it. His dick is rock hard, flushed a painful red and there is precum gathering at the head. 

"Can I?"Jihoon's soft voice whispers, and Junhui looks up to discover that he had sat up, hands gripping at his own thighs but eyes set on his hard cock. Amongst the many other things he discovered about the boy during his short stay, his eagerness in front of dicks was a rather surprising one, but not one he was complaining about. He smiles, an odd feeling of fondness spreading in chest, and gently pets his messy blonde hair. Jihoon looks up at him, eyes round, looking a little dazed. Junhui brings him closer for a kiss, lips moving together lazily, none of them focusing enough, none of them caring enough. When they part, the older reaches for the condoms and lube, putting them in Jihoon's waiting hand. 

He gives him a grin right before adorably struggling with the condom's wrapper, tongue peeking out cutely as his ordinarily deft fingers have a hard time just tearing it apart. Junhui watches, amused and a little endeared. The second he gets it open, though, it's a whole different story. He hisses at the feeling of dainty fingers wrapping around him after being untouched for so long, hands curling in the sheets as he watches him slowly slide the condom on. He guesses it's an appropriate payback for his teasing, and he can't say he doesn't enjoy the careful slide of his fist, once, twice, thrice. Jihoon dribbles the lube directly on his cock, watching in eerie fascination as it slide down his length. There is a little too much, dribbling onto the sheets as well now, but he doesn't have the heart or the will to stop him, and soon enough he wraps a hand around him again, evenly spreading it with a loose grip. 

"It's enough, baby," he finally interrupts, wrapping his fingers around his wrist to pull his hand off him. Jihoon lets him, but doesn't lie down immediately, instead kissing his lips again until Junhui gently pushes him down. 

Jihoon looks at him with anticipation, so he doesn't waste anymore time. He lines himself up with one hand, other hand coming to rest naturally on his waist, and slowly starts pushing in. Jihoon's hands grip at the sheets, and he is so _tight_ around him even after stretching that he starts wondering if he should have gone for four fingers. But from the way the boy is biting down at his lip, keeping the eye contact even if Junhui can tell he is straining to throw his head back, he can just tell that's how he likes it, just a little bit of pain as his partner sinks in. 

Once he is fully inside, that's when Jihoon allows himself to let his head roll on the pillow, a satisfied quiet moan slipping out of his puffy lips. "Good?" he asks with half a grin, now completely leaning forward, holding himself up with his arms. 

"So good," is the immediate breathy answer, eyes now closed. Junhui kisses the corner of his lips, dragging his down his cheek until they're resting on his ear. He tugs gently at the lobe before going up to nibble at the cartilage, drawing a hushed "ah" out of the boy. He presses his lips here one last time before pushing himself up on his arms again in order to get the best view. 

The first roll of his hips induces a soft moan from Jihoon whose hands immediately fly to grab at his biceps, eyes opening to hold his gaz- god, how much hotter can he get? He groans as he starts rolling his hips at a regular, slow pace. Jihoon is rather quiet at first, a few hushed moans and breathy syllables that sound absolutely delicious, up until Junhui changes position. He straightens up, grabbing Jihoon's legs to push them forward on his chest. The boy wraps his hands around the back of his knee, watching him carefully, and when Junhui thrusts into him again, he lets out a throaty moan, breaking eye contact almost immediately as his head rolls backward. 

Ah, there it is. Junhui bites his lip, thrusting again, a little harder, making Jihoon almost yelp. He builds up a faster, more brutal pace, angling his hip the way he now knows will make the younger scream; and god is Jihoon a screamer, as he learned the night before. He doesn't hold back, either too lost in pleasure or just completely uncaring of whether a neighbour would hear them fuck at 4 in the afternoon, delightfully loud high moans spilling out of his mouth along with fumbled words and sentences, mixes of "fuck", "good", "Junhui" and "please". 

He leans forward, admiring the younger's flexibility as his body bends further until his legs are flush against his chest, hooked on his shoulders, until Junhui can kiss his panting mouth. It's mostly tongue, saliva, and Jihoon whining in his mouth, trying his best to kiss back as Junhui keeps rolling his hips. The sound of flesh hitting flesh mixed with Jihoon's whimpers, their wet kisses and the squelch of the lube fills the room, and he feels as if everything is too much already. One particular thrust has the blonde clench around him, his mouth opening wide in a silent gasp, back arching. Junhui stills, cock nudging his prostate spot on. Jihoon is tense under him, almost vibrating as pleasure courses through his small body. His neck is barred, tempting, showing off the hickeys he had made earlier, and Junhui can't help but kiss and lick them as if to sooth the angry skin. He pulls back then, straightening up and letting Jihoon catch a break. He looks impossibly wrecked, and the older wipes a bit of saliva that had dripped down his cheek, smiling gently down at him. 

"You doing good, baby?" he asks, smirking at the way Jihoon easily takes two of his fingers in his mouth. He hums around them, gaze falling on him again as he curls his pretty pink tongue around the digits. "You're so beautiful, you know that? So pretty stretched out on my cock, taking me so well…" The humming turns into a high whining at the praises, mouth falling open further. "You're such a good boy, Jihoon."

The clench around him is unmistakable, as is the high pitched moan he gets in response. He withdraws his fingers, instead grabbing both of his fleshy thighs in his hands and spreading his legs apart. He gives a hard thrust, eliciting another pretty noise. "You like being called a good boy, don't you?" He does, as he confirms with quick nods of his head right before Junhui rolls his hips hard again. "Good, such a good boy for me, Jihoonie," he continues on, taking a hand off his thigh to wrap around his leaking cock, drawing a loud whimper from him. "Is my good boy close?" Jihoon nods again, choking back what sounds like a sob as Junhui starts up a rhythm again, fucking him in earnest, hand moving around his cock at the same pace. He thrusts up, lifting himself off the sheets with his legs in an effort to hit Jihoon's prostate again. It takes a few tries to get the angle right, sweat glistening on his forehead from the exertion, muscles working without a break, but it's worth it; the blonde falls apart under him, hands clawing at the sheets as his whole body tenses, back arching and head thrown back. He hears his name in the middle of his breathless moans, shattered and uttered, but just as pleasant to hear, searing hot, burning in the best way. 

"Fuck-fuck, Jihoon, you're so fucking-…" he starts, unable to find words to describe what it feels, stomach as tight as his muscles. Jihoon doesn't mind, doesn't even seem to hear, too lost in his own pleasure. There is barely a warning, a messy "Gon-gonna c-cum" before he spills all over his stomach and Junhui's hand, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Junhui falls forward then, hovering over Jihoon as he chases after his own orgasm. It doesn't take long with the way the blonde tightens around him, whining softly at the over stimulation. He comes buried deep inside him with a few erratic shallow thrusts and a deep moan resembling a low groan. 

Jihoon is looking at him when he opens his eyes, and there is a hand coming up to rest on his cheek, thumb gently stroking his cheekbones. The boy gives him a lazy smile that Junhui can't help but kiss, careful not to completely topple over his smaller, tired body. Only lips move, slowly and lightly, for what seems like minutes but can only be seconds, and when they part, Jihoon's eyes are on him again, soft brown seeming almost adoring as they meet his. They look at each other wordlessly, a soft smile tugging at their lips, and Junhui knows the way his stomach twists warmly isn't innocent. He ignores it, as best as he can, grinning a little wider when Jihoon pecks his lips again. He seems perfectly happy and relaxed, not at all worried about any inappropriate feelings, and Junhui tries to ignore this, as well. 

 

He isn't good at ignoring things.

 

They both wear the exact same grimace when he pulls out, and Junhui keeps it up until he's tied the condom and thrown it in the overflowing trash can Jihoon keeps in the corner of his room. That makes him frown as well, but he figures, from the weather still going wild outside, he'll have time to at least clean up even if the owner insists for him not to. 

"Want a shower?" he turns to Jihoon with a softened smile. The boy is lying in the exact same way he left him, looking deceptively out of it, sharp eyes following his every moves. He shakes his head negatively. 

"No, just wanna nap," he says with a bored expression. "Can you hand me the wet wipes?"

Jihoon could definitely just reach for them as they're within arm distance, but judging from his complete lack of movements, it's out of question. Junhui snorts, shaking his head in disbelief, but still gets the wet wipes and kindly takes one out to clean him himself. The blonde hums in approval, eyes falling shut, and Junhui adds more trash to the trash tower. He gets underwears from his clean stack - which seems to be getting quite small, he notes - and throws one at Jihoon before sliding his on. He isn't quite sure what he expected, but the boy stays completely unmoving, eyes shut and breathing quiet. He isn't sleeping, but he sure does a good job at pretending he is. 

"You lazy ass, seriously." 

He shows some incredible cooperation by lifting his ass as Junhui puts on the garnement for him, and he even offers him a smile without opening his eyes once; he thanks him quietly when he pulls the blanket over him, then demands "Come cuddle, now," in the most serious tone. He snickers, but still slips in bed next to him. 

"You're just like a baby," Junhui jokes, cradling Jihoon closer to his chest, arm wrapping around his shoulders as the boy wraps himself around him. 

"I like cuddles, sue me," he declares plainly, tone devoid of any shame or even defensiveness. A confident man who likes to be cuddled up is the best kind of man, Junhui believes, and as such, he drops the subject easily. 

His phone indicates 16:54 then. The next time he checks it, it's already 18:14. 

 

Jihoon is already awake when he opens his eyes, feeling groggy from his nap, but also incredibly warm and, just, nice. The room is dark, midnight blue already taking over snowy grey outside, barely enough to illuminate them with the lights off. He blinks a few times, slowly getting used to the darkness. Everything is still in the apartment, the soft humming of the boiler and diverse buildings noises acting like a sweet lullaby. When he looks down at the figure pressed against him, he meets sharp shiny eyes looking up at him from his spot on his arm. He had unwrapped himself just enough so it wouldn't be too awkward for them to look at each other, but he still has a hand on Junhui's stomach, warm and gentle, and his legs tangled with his.

"Hello, Sleeping beauty," he teases with a foxy grin that softens his features instead. Junhui groans, slowly rubbing at his eyes. 

"Have you been awake for long?"

"Mh, only a couple minutes, give or take," he answers, nuzzling against his arm and in the pillow. "It's alright, though, you're pretty to look at."

He feels warm, cheeks flushing at the odd compliment. He chuckles it off, bringing a hand to lace fingers through Jihoon's blonde strands, gently combing them back. "Alright, Edward, not creepy at all."

Jihoon snickers, lips curling prettily and Junhui thinks he might get lost staring at him. He is beautiful, he truly is, and he wants to tell him as much, wants him to know how his smile makes his heart feel at home, how the mischievous sparkle in his sharp eyes makes him want to kiss his pink lips, how the flush on his cheeks makes his stomach twist, how his everything, really, makes his heart sing. He wants to, he truly does, but he doesn't. 

He leans away, hides his thoughts, and instead grabs his phone on the nightstand to drown his heart. 

18:14 - Junhui is maybe a little in love with Lee Jihoon. 

Junhui frowns at the number at the top of his phone, a clear 55% and no charging symbol despite it still being plugged in. He sits up, and automatically so does Jihoon. "Is there a problem?" he asks, voice a little weak. 

"Well, there might be, depending on what you consider a problem?"

Jihoon seems to think about it, squinting slightly at him. "I consider Soonyoung a problem in general," he finally answers, making the black haired man snicker. 

"Rough, but it's not related to Soonyoung. I think."

"What's it then?"

Junhui sets his phone down with a sigh. "I think electricity got cut off."

A long silence follows during which Jihoon's face goes on a journey of emotions that he can totally relate to: incomprehension, distress, fear, denial, hope, acceptance, and finally, grief. The second that last emotion settles, he lets out a long sigh. 

"Well, I called that one, didn't I?"

"You cursed it," Junhui pouts, turning back to his phone to turn off some unneeded but energy hungry features.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, slipping his legs off the bed, eyes already looking for his comfy hoodie on the floor. "My powers don't include the control of the weather so far. Sorry, darling."

Junhui lets the pet name slip over him, shooting a quick text to Wonwoo about the situation as the younger slips on his hoodie. "I feel like I've just been catfished," he jokes, eyes sliding down his legs because he'd be a fool not to enjoy the show. 

The blonde boy doesn't bother with pants this time, already pawing away to the door only to try and turn the light on. As they both expected, nothing happens, the room stays perfectly dark. He groans, mumbling something strongly impolite toward the weather. "That fucking sucks," he says a little louder for him to hear and empathise. 

He agrees with a nod, setting his phone down on the nightstand again. "Do you have candles? I think they'll be useful."

Honestly, Junhui doesn't actually believe Jihoon has candles, he did say many times before they were fucking fire hazards, but he proves him wrong once again when he spreads the largest amount of candles he's ever seen on his small table. He stays frozen, mouth slightly agape, as the boy puts down one last huge candle in front of him. 

"Is… Is it okay if I ask why the fuck you have so many candles?" he blurts out, incredibly impressed but also slightly worried. 

Jihoon lets out a long sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he stares at the fucktons of candles on his table. 

"Remember when Jeonghan had this weird obsession with candles and just wouldn't stop going on about them?" Junhui nods, because honestly, it's quite hard to forget this dark era. "Well, one night he apparently got piss drunk and ordered a fucking huge amount of them. When he received them, shame stabbed him and he came over with this huge ass box of fucking candles. I don't know why he thought me, out of all the people he knows, would be the best person to go to with a drunk order of a billion of candles, but whatever.

"He actually begged me to take care of them because he didn't want Seungcheol or Joshua to find out about this, like, ever; they had just started dating back then, after all, and he, rightfully so, thought a huge box of candles would kind of scare them away. So, this is how I now have a fuckton of candles that I never ever actually use," he finishes with a grand hand movement towards said candles, looking positively the less enthusiastic ever. 

Junhui can't help but laugh, left speechless at the ridiculousness of the story, although totally believable knowing his older friend. He takes a candle in his hand, inspecting it with an amused grin. "And, like, none of you thought about sending it back?"

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Well, I did tell him about this, but he looked me dead in the eye and told me it was his punishment for drinking whisky raw on a weekday: more than 200 bucks on fucking candles."

He takes the gas lighter then, selecting a candle at random to light it up. Junhui laughs, again. 

"And did they ever find out?"

"You're the first person to know about this aside from us," Jihoon shrugs, not looking at him, instead lighting up another, taller one. 

"I'm so flattered," he smiles, eyes trained on the flames in careful fascination. 

"As you should be." 

Jihoon strategically places a few candles around the living room, most of which end up on the coffee table as they both settle on the couch again. For what seems like an eternity, they just sit in silence, shoulders to shoulders, watching the candles burn with blank interest. There is nothing much to do, in all honesty: they can't watch a movie because the laptop is going to die halfway through, they can't play with their phones because if the battery dies, they can't contact anyone, and, well, Junhui guesses they could talk, but he isn't sure they're both up for endless hours of talking about their respective lives. In the end, the only option left is to find a way to entertain themselves for at least a few hours. 

"Uh, do you have, like, books?"

Jihoon gives him a weird look, mid-way between a glare and a questioning gaze. He doesn't move for a few seconds, nor does he speak, as if he is thinking about whether he does have books or not, which is odd. His voice is very quiet when he speaks again. 

"I do, but I'm not sure they'd interest you," he says slowly, brown eyes slightly squinted. Junhui doesn't know whether he should feel offended by that statement. Often enough, people think of him as some kind of dumb kid with a pretty face because he does acting, and honestly, that's a little hurtful. He knows he isn't the sharpest tool in the box, knows he fools around too much, but still, he reads a lot and about a lot of things; When you're Wonwoo's roommate, you're bound to get buried in books anyway. 

He gives Jihoon a small smile. "Try me, then."

By the reluctancy with which he stands up and guides him to his bookshelf, Junhui is starting to doubt Jihoon thinks he is stupid and edging toward the "Jihoon is a fan of Fifty Shades of Grey" zone. The truth is a little less amusing, and he really should have expected it in retrospect. 

They're all books about music, as it seems from Junhui's first quick look through. Jihoon stands silently by his side as he reads a few titles, grin widening with each of them. 

"Why do you have a book on primitive music?" he asks then, looking back at the boy who starts pouting. 

"It's interesting," he answers, crossing an arm over his chest in a defensive way. 

"Sensual Music? Really?"

Jihoon's face flushes, although it may have been a trick of light what with the flickering flame he is holding; however, now that he got to know the boy better, he knows he is definitely blushing. "Please shut the hell up."

Junhui laughs, fingers sliding from one book to another, never deciding on one. "Did you think I have no interest on music or where you just embarrassed?"

Jihoon shrugs, most definitely trying to look unbothered. "Both, I guess."

He nods, fingers stopping on a book on the history of string instruments. "Maybe it's hard to believe, but I've been playing the piano since I was a young kid," he informs, taking the book in his hands to inspect it further. "Did competitions when I was younger and all that jazz. My mom thought I should make a job out of it since I was good. Obviously, I did not, and instead pursued acting, to her greatest regret," he finishes with a sigh. His mother had been completely horrified when he had told her he didn't want to be a pianist, back in high school. And when he later told her he wanted to be an actor, he thought she was going to simply disown him. Maybe wanting to study in Korea was the last straw, sent her and his father in quite a frenzy, but they eventually came around, although definitely disappointed. He prefers not to think about the way they look at him now. 

He thinks, maybe, it was egoistic of him to choose acting over music. He truly broke his mother's heart, he knows he did; it had always been her dream more than it had been his.

Jihoon is quiet for a few long seconds, and eventually Junhui thinks he scared him off with his background story, but then he speaks up, a very quiet few words. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I assumed you had no interest in music."

The dark haired boy waves his hand dismissively, smiling gently at him. "That's quite alright, very few people know about this. I don't believe we know a whole lot about each other anyway." He takes a deep breath, holding the book close to his chest. "I think I'll read this, general knowledge can't hurt, right?"

"Do you?" comes Jihoon's rough voice, startling him a little by the intensity of it. Junhui blinks at him, taking in the curious curve of his lips and slight frown. 

"Do I… What?" he wonders, taken aback by the sudden outburst and seemingly nonsensical question. Jihoon blinks, as if realising he made no sense to any common listener, cheeks reddening immediately. 

"Do-uh- do you," he starts, stuttering a little before straightening himself. "Do you want us to get to know each other?" he asks in one breath, leaving Junhui just more confused. 

"I mean, yeah, of course? Is that even a question?"

The blonde seems only more surprised and embarrassed, cheeks a flaming red. "I… Cool?"

Junhui laughs then, shaking his head fondly. "Jihoon, you're so cute."

A few offended huffs and puffs follow, but ultimately, he says nothing, probably thinking it's a deserved punishment. 

The Chinese student smiles, taking a step closer. "Why? Do you not?"

Jihoon looks down at the candle in his hand, light reflecting in his warm brown eyes. He looks something out a painting, all vivid colours in the darkness of the room, looking delicate and beautiful in his rough and messy way. He wishes he was an artist, but his mind will have to do as his secret art book.

"I… I do, I just…" he starts mumbling toward the end of his sentence, only catching himself to finish, eyes cast downward still. "I thought you wouldn't."

Junhui realises then that in front of him is Jihoon, the real Jihoon, hesitant, insecure and soft. He is vulnerable in front of him, laying down his heart, whether intentionally or by accident. It tugs at his heart, tugs at his stomach, something sad and something warm. He likes Jihoon as the harsh, blunt and confident guy, but he thinks he does like this Jihoon as well. He smiles, gently placing his hands on both side of his cheeks in a way that he hopes is reassuring and not, well, threatening. 

"Jihoon, you think a lot, and often, you think for other people, too," he says softly, and the blonde looks up slowly, something akin to dread flickering in his eyes. "You assume the worst, always, and work yourself up for that, when all could be resolved with a few words."

He smiles at the younger boy who merely stares at him, barely breathing, as if expecting a blow to come. "See? You're doing it again. Tell me what you're thinking about."

He seems reluctant at first, immediately looking away, and Junhui is certain that if he didn't have a candle in one of his hands, he'd be twisting them together right now. "I… You think I'm a mess. You're only being nice because we're stuck here together," he ends up saying, somber. 

Junhui shakes his head slowly, letting his hand slump on his shoulders. They're stronger than they look, pleasantly thick under his fingers, but tense, nervosity and anxiousness almost seeping through his skin and shirt. "I think I want to get to know you. I think I've wanted to get to know you better ever since we met. I think you're one of the most amazing and interesting persons I've met. And I think I'm kind of happy this fucking shit storm is happening."

Jihoon is silent, lips left slightly apart in surprise, brown eyes staring into his, sparkling with millions of different emotions. Junhui smiles at him. "And believe me, if I didn't want to be here, I would have left already, snowstorm or not," he finishes, trying to lighten up the mood.

It's a success to some extent, because the boy snorts slightly, looking away, but now more in a form of positive embarrassment than actual shame or distress. It's a good change, Junhui guesses, taking his hands off the smaller boy's shoulders. He is taken aback when Jihoon quickly reaches for one of them, hold loose but warm. He is still looking down, but his ears are the red and his mouth a slight pout. 

"Thanks," he mumbles, making him smile fondly; a shy Jihoon is quite a sight, one that he wants to keep in mind forever. 

"And for the record, I'm also happy for this shit weather," he says a little louder, eyes meeting his briefly before he looks away and stomps back to the couch. 

Junhui laughs. "God, you really are so fucking cute, Lee Jihoon."

"Shut the hell up, Wen Junhui."

Junhui barely has any time to settle back down next to the smaller boy before his book is snatched by impatient hands. He snickers out of sheer disarray, eyes dumbly following Jihoon's movements as he opens the book, seemingly at random. It's a page on Renaissance and Baroque period instruments that he barely pays attention to, instead turning his sharp eyes to Junhui. 

"So, are you going to tell me more about your story with music?" he asks brusquely, effectively drawing Junhui's attention back on him. 

Once he's overcome his initial surprise, he shrugs at the question. "Well, there isn't much more to say, honestly. I started playing back when I could barely walk because my mother used to play a little, and I kept on playing for years after that. Then in high school I dropped it because it took too much time and, well, I never wanted to become a pianist, so," he finishes with another shrug, gaze dropping back on the book. It feels weird talking about this to someone who, in fact, pursued music. Maybe Jihoon is going to think he is some kind of snob who doesn't consider music as a good enough career option, which is quite a dumb thought actually, since he himself pursues a career in art.

Or, well, quite honestly, it is weird talking about this in general.

Jihoon's gaze is unwavering on him, making him wonder if he is trying to read his mind in a weird witchy way; for some time, he has had a strong suspicion the boy was actually a witch, thing that made Wonwoo laugh, a lot. Maybe that holds some truth, still, because Jihoon is most certainly bewitching. 

"You don't seem to be very fond of it," he finally says, slowly, weighing each word that rolls on his tongue. Junhui offers him a weary smile. 

"There are some aspects and memories I do not remember fondly," he answers quietly, playing with his hands in a nervous habit. "It's not the piano in itself, though, I do play it there and then occasionally. It's… It's everything that came with it."

The blonde is quiet once again, but this time he looks down at the book. He caresses the words gently without really paying attention, eyes lost in thoughts. 

"My parents thought I was wasting my time with music," he tells, nostalgia and weariness laced in the softness of his voice. "They're good people, they were worried that it would lead me nowhere. They just wanted me to have a good life, so a good job and never to fear about money or employment. They… They gave me quite a hard time about this all throughout high school. I thought, for sure, I'd have to beg them, and probably compromise with a double major to get them to agree to let me do my music thing." He sighs then, eyes closing as he seems to remember those years, the pain and the passion melting together. Junhui feels for him, heart heavy, but then Jihoon smiles, looking back at him with sparkling eyes. 

"I told my parents I will pursue music no matter what, and my father looked at me straight in the eyes and said 'Then we might as well support you'." He exhales, bright and warm. "They said there was no use arguing over this and that they trusted I could make it. Said I had the stubbornness to, at least," he adds with a chuckle. "I am one of the lucky few who has their family backing them up despite such a risky choice. I get to do what I like and nobody gets upset. I must sound really spoiled, right?" he snorts, arching an eyebrow, looking completely deflated as if ashamed to have such an easy life. 

Junhui smiles at him, shaking his head in disapproval. "You fought for this, Jihoon, I don't think it's considered an easy win. Besides, even if it had come easy, there is no shame in that. You can't judge and compare people's situations, their feelings or their way of being. We're all different, we all deal with our own issues in our own way, at our own pace."

Jihoon offers him a small shy smile that turns slightly cocky in seconds. "Anyone ever told you you kind of sound like an elderly teaching life lessons to their grandkids?"

He gasps, feigning offense as he softly punches his shoulder. "Wow, and to think I was being so nice to you! I take it back, you're a spoiled brat."

Jihoon laughs openly, throwing his head back, eyes curling and crinkling up prettily. Junhui loves his laugh, loud and unaltered, incredibly communicative as well; he laughs, too, head thrown back. Their heads bump, sending them in yet another burst of giggles until their stomach hurt, until they're breathing each other, coming down from their high looking at each other. He marvels at his beauty, short lashes and cute nose, pretty pink lips, close, so close to his. Jihoon seems to think they're too far, though, because he moves forward until they're pressed together in a chaste kiss, hands already slipping behind his neck to hold him close. Junhui's hands find the curve of his hips, pressing back lightly. There is no urgency in the way their lips mold against each other, nothing sexual in the way they press their bodies closer. Junhui feels Jihoon smiling against his lips, and he doesn't even realise he is smiling too until they're just sharing messy, loud pecks. There is a hand on his cheek as they part for long enough to look at each other, eyes sparkling with unspoken fondness, a thumb gently caressing his cheekbone as they stare until Jihoon claims his lips again for soft, quick kisses. 

He dares chuckle at him when he tries to reach for one last kiss as he leans away. Junhui pouts his lips, closing his eyes until the younger takes pity on him and pecks them again. He then drops his hands from his neck only to comfortably place his head on his shoulder, cold nose pressed against his neck. "This is nice," he says, shifting his body closer and throwing his legs over his. Junhui snorts. 

"You're really just like a baby," he notes again, but still wraps an arm around his waist, placing the other on his thighs, book still nestled on them as well. 

"You are comfortable," is his defence, half-assed and mellow, "and warm."

"Are you going to sleep again?"

"The jury is still out on that."

Junhui laughs in slight disbelief, tilting his head until it's resting on Jihoon's. "A baby kitten," he states, this time getting no resistance from the boy. For a few seconds, he thinks he just fell back asleep, in a weird miraculous way, but it turns out not.

"Will you play for me, someday?" is his unexpected question, warm breath hitting his skin in a pleasant but chilling way. 

The older smiles. "Sure, if you want me to."

"I do."

"Fair warning, I'm quite rusty. These days, I only play for the banter when no one is in the theatre," he grins, tapping long fingers on Jihoon's leg. 

"I don't believe anything you'd play would be anything short of beautiful," Jihoon states blankly, as if he hadn't just made Junhui's heart miss a few beats, but he's learnt that behind casual tones, he often hides deeper feelings. He is sure that, if he checks, his ears are red from embarrassment. 

"That's… very kind of you," he quietly responds, trying, and failing, to disguise how moved he is by the compliment with a calm tone. 

Jihoon hums. "Well, I'm a very kind person," he says, tone sarcastic, laced with obvious self-loathing.

"Yes, you are," Junhui honestly agrees with a smile, because he does truly believe Jihoon is a kind person, never doubted it for a second. He is sharp and rough, but he doesn't have a mean bone in his body, no matter how it seems to newcomers. 

Jihoon seems to feel his honesty as a long silence follows, not heavy, but not quite comfortable either. He is uncomfortable with compliments, Junhui noticed, always closing off or looking away whenever someone says something nice about him. It seems that, as long as it's about his work, this embarrassment isn't there, but the second it is about him as a person, it becomes weird. It's a little sad, because the blonde deserves so many praises and compliments, and he clearly doesn't get enough of them. 

They're saved from the awkward silence by the grumbling of the older's stomach, which makes Jihoon snicker almost immediately. 

"Dinner time?" he grins, pulling himself a fair distance away from his neck. Junhui smiles sheepishly. 

"I think so."

It's a much more difficult process than anticipated to get up from the couch. Jihoon is slow, most definitely dragging it on just to leech on his warmth longer, and his movements are clumsy; despite him only needing to get his legs off of Junhui, he manages to almost break his nose and elbow him harshly in the ribs.

"Sorry," he graciously apologises while not looking sorry at all, grinning down at him smugly now that he is standing up. Junhui slaps his ass in retaliation, making him yelp in outrage. 

"Bouncy," he notes with a smirk, Jihoon huffing at him. 

"I do my squats," he replies, walking away with an exaggerated swing of his hips, although his butt is barely noticeable due to his large sweater covering it now. Junhui snickers, getting up from the couch to follow him to the kitchen, not without a candle of his own. Vanilla flavoured, this one. Sweet.

"Are we going to eat crackers?" he wonders, rightfully worried from the look of the situation.

Jihoon shakes his head, already opening a cupboard to dig out a saucepan that seems well loved. "Luckily for us, it's a gas cooker, we don't need electricity, so we can eat ramen."

"Wow, what a crazy improvement from crackers!" Junhui teases, leaning on the counter next to the stove. The blonde gives him a softened glare. 

"You're free to eat the damn candle if it doesn't please his majesty," he says back, snarky, pulling out two packs of ramen from another cupboard. Junhui notices how most of the stuff are stuffed on the lowest parts of the cupboards, but doesn't utter a word of it. 

He laughs, shaking his head. "Ramen will do just fine, as long as you don't put lucky charms in."

"I'm considering it right now, just to spite you," Jihoon informs him with a sly grin, turning on the stove and putting the water to boil. There is a second of panic when he can't find the lid, right before he realises it's near the sink. 

Junhui snorts. "You have very special eating habits," he states in his defence, earning himself a half-hearted squinted glare. 

"It's to make pretty boys like you run their mouth," he says with a shrug, grin back in place, satisfied with his comeback. The elder lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed and amused. 

"You have many pretty boys questioning your eating habits?"

Jihoon's smile fades, just a little, and the irrational fear of hurting him makes Junhui's heart skip a beat. "Well," he starts, looking down at the water, "one annoying pretty boy is enough, isn't it?"

Junhui's smile brightens, and the need to bend down to kiss his pretty pouty lips overcomes him, so he simply does. The blonde makes a tiny noise of surprise at the suddenness of his actions, wide eyes following when the taller immediately pulls back after pecking his lips. He looks almost offended in the cutest way, eyes sharpening in a soft-hearted glare. 

"I could have burnt myself! Don't do that," he warns, trying to sound stern by failing due to the whiny quality of his voice. 

Junhui rolls his eyes at the weak defence, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, do I need to give you a two minutes notice before I kiss you?"

Jihoon weakly kicks his shin. "Shut up," he growls, looking back down at the water that starts to show signs of boiling. He doesn't lose any time, taking off the lid and expertly opening the ramen. Everything is done with practiced ease that makes Junhui's eyebrows rise to his hairline.

"Not to be that annoying pretty boy, but you really seem too familiar with ramen," he comments, slightly amused and slightly worried for the boy at the same time. Jihoon gives him a shrug as he stirs the noodles. 

"It's easy, cheap, quick, and nutritive, and I'm just a college student," he recites as if he's said that many times before. He probably did. 

"This is still quite awful."

"Not really, there are many flavours, so I can't really get bored," he explains carelessly, barely glancing up from the ramen. 

Junhui shakes his head. "You know what, I'll just cook stuff for you."

That has him look up, eyes the size of saucers for a second before they're back to their suspicious squinting. "Why?"

"Why not? I already cook for me and Wonwoo, sometimes for the others too, what's one more guy to feed?" he exposes with a shrug that doesn't seem to convince Jihoon at all, stubborn as he is.

"I'm fine, though, you don't have to do that," he claims firmly, most likely trying to put an end to the debate, but Junhui isn't about to give that up. 

"Jihoon, I want to do that, so stop being a stubborn baby and let me spoil you." He didn't exactly intend for it to sound the way it did, but once the sentence is out of his mouth, there is no take backs, so he can only watch with anguish as Jihoon's face goes through a journey of emotions, only to end up blank. 

"I don't understand you," is what he finally says, staring at him in a way that makes him uncomfortable, the same scrutinising look that makes him believe he is some kind of witch. But he can't know, it's impossible, he tells his loud heart to calm it down. 

"There isn't much to understand here, I just want to make food for you," he explains, sounding reasonable to his own ears. 

Jihoon doesn't buy it. "Is it a pity thing?"

Junhui blinks rapidly. "What? No! Jihoon, is it that hard to understand that I want to do stuff for you because I- because you're my friend?" 

Almost slipped there, almost. 

The blonde twists his mouth, considering, thinking, before turning back to the noodles. "Whatever," he mumbles, shutting off, but this time, Junhui is the one who isn't going to let this go. 

"Jihoon, I care for you and I want you to be happy and healthy, can you understand that?"

The boy doesn't look up, merely stirring the ramen in measured silence. "Yeah, yeah," he answers without any honesty or conviction. Junhui sighs. 

"I'm not going to drop this, so you can either talk to me or it's going to be very awkward tonight."

Jihoon lets out a long, heavy sigh, leaving the noodles alone to cross his arms over his chest, hip resting against the counter as he gives Junhui a weird look that tries hard to be casual. "I don't get it. I don't get you. Even before today, you were always so stupidly nice to me, and now you want to make me food. You slept with me, too. Am I, like, a charity case, or something?"

Junhui is so taken aback, so appalled by what Jihoon is telling him, that he can only blink in silence for long seconds after he is done. Jihoon doesn't look mad, nor does he look hurt, just confused and small. Fuck, it's sad, it's so fucking sad and he'd gladly punch whoever fucked up with Jihoon like that. He takes a step forward, almost expecting the smaller boy to take a step back. He doesn't. He doesn't even move when Junhui puts a hand on a his shoulder, gently squeezing it. 

"Jihoon, I said it earlier, didn't I? You're no charity case, and I don't pity you, not one bit. You're amazing, passionate and smart as hell, and I like your rude ass and the way your ears get so red when someone compliments you. God, I thought I was so damn lucky when we slept together last night, and I did think that so many times today. I told you, I'm happy that there is this storm, because I'm happy to spend time with you.

"So if I want to make food for you, it's not only because you're shit at taking care of yourself, but also because I genuinely want to just make you happy and take care of you, okay? I'm not pulling any dirty trick on you, and I am honestly a little appalled that you'd think I would," he finishes with a huff, hand slipping off Jihoon's shoulder. All along, the boy's gaze on him had been unwavering, unreadable, processing everything he is being told with expertise. They stay still a few seconds, listening to the sounds of the wind, the creakings of the building and the crackling of the fire. Then, slowly, Jihoon turns off the stove, relaxes. 

"Okay," he says, voice a soft hum, "I trust you."

Junhui lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling brightly at his friend, who gives him a faded smile in return. 

"I'm sorry I misjudged you so badly, it was just… Everything seems too good to be true," he explains, sounding sheepish now, moving to get bowls for the both of them under Junhui's wide eyes. 

"You… Jihoon, I'm not as amazing as you seem to think I somehow am." 

He puts the bowls down on the counter, grabbing the saucepan. "You sound pretty great to me."

He watches him split the ramen in between the two bowls, sighing. "I'm not great, I'm just a stupid college guy who dreams of being in movies. Most of the time, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Come on, Junhui, you're like the hottest guy I know," Jihoon abruptly says, finally looking back at him, fire in his eyes. "You're talented, beautiful, and you're so fucking nice, like it's insane. You have the best personality anyone can have, that's stupid."

Junhui laughs, shaking his head. "God, I guess I'll take the compliment, but I'm definitely not as amazing as you think. I think it's that thing called 'low self-esteem' that makes you think people are superior to you, but it's not true, and don't let anyone convince you of the opposite; they're dirty fuckers and they deserve to step on legos for the rest of their lives."

Jihoon laughs at that, finally, taking a step forward to drop the saucepan in the sink, only to end up crushed in a hug from the Chinese student. Still, he laughs, wrapping his arms around him. 

"See," he says once his laughter has died down, voice muffled against Junhui's chest, "you're so damn amazing."

He ruffles his blond hair gently, smiling down at him although he cannot see him. "Only for the most amazing."

They stay huddled together in the middle of the kitchen for a bit, until Jihoon's stomach betrays his own hunger. Finding a spot on the table in the middle of the candles is a much more complicated task than they'd have thought, and they end up having to put some back in the box; not like they'd need them all anyway.  
The ramen, though, are great. Absolutely delicious, the best he's ever eaten to be fair, which seems quite normal now that Junhui knows that's basically all he eats. Which is terrible, and still very worrying no matter how much he thinks about it. 

"You know," he starts, mouth still full of noodles that he hastily swallows, "If you don't want me to cook for you, I can just teach you how to do it."

Jihoon's expression, lit by the candles lights, is one of absolute distaste that has Junhui snort: squint, frown, mouth slightly open and a scrunched up nose. "Don't look at me like that, Hoon, you know you should," he adds then, smiling despite the cause. Jihoon doesn't look convinced. At all. 

"No offense, Jun, but hell no."

He doesn't think much of about the sudden nicknames, because it feels just right rolling off of their tongues, just shakes his head at Jihoon's colourful expressions, tiny face scrunched up in a way that shouldn't be that cute. 

"I take personal offense, cooking is fun."

Jihoon gives him a look of pure confusion and disgust. "Cooking is hell. It's tiring, long, and fucking annoying," he strongly voices, apparently having a very strong opinion on the art of cooking. 

Junhui laughs lightly. "That's because you never did it right. And never with me," he adds as an afterthought with a wink that has Jihoon mock-gag. 

"You're so full of it, god," the younger laughs, shaking his head. "I don't think we'd get any cooking done, honestly."

"Hoonie, have a little faith in me! I take cooking very seriously."

The boy snorts. "Oh, I'm sure you do. It's me I don't have any faith in. You'd be a very distracting teacher," he says, obviously trying to keep his voice as blank as possible despite the redness flourishing on the tip of his ears. Cuter by the second. 

"God, Jihoon, you naughty brat, get your mind out of the gutter. I'll wear grand-father clothes, or even a trash bag, as long as you agree to give it a go," he offers. 

Jihoon actually seems to consider it, picking at what's left of his ramen with his chopsticks with a conflicted expression on his face. In the end, he lets out a long sigh, looking back up with a straight mouth. 

"Fine."

"Fine?" Junhui repeats with enthusiasm, only to get an eye roll. 

"Yeah, fine. Don't make me regret this," the blonde warns middly, smile already tugging at his lips. 

"Believe me, there is no way you'd regret this: good food and a handsome teacher, what could go wrong?" Junhui playfully says, getting an aggravated, but obviously fond look in return. 

"So. Many. Things." 

Junhui shrugs his worries off with a wide, satisfied smile. Now that this is agreed on, he can go back to finishing his - deliciously unhealthy - ramen. He even goes to the extent of siping to the last drop the broth, licking his lips in delight when he puts down his bowl under Jihoon's amused look. 

"For someone with such an aversion for ramen, you sure enjoyed that a lot," he snorts. 

Junhui sticks his tongue out at him, childishly. "I never said I didn't like ramen. It's pretty cool, in small quantities. So, like, not every single meals," he explains patiently. "Besides, anything is better than just crackers for dinner. How sad would that be?"

Jihoon pouts at this, an actual, full on pout of his lewdly oiled up pink lips. "I'm sorry I'm such a sad human being," he sulks cutely. Junhui laughs gently. 

"You're not a sad human being, you just have very poor judgement on some stuff, as everyone does," he wisely says to a frowning Jihoon who huffs at him. 

"What do you have poor judgement for, then, if it's not food?"

Junhui grimaces. "Sleep. Also how many episodes I can fit in a tight schedule. And how much time an assignment will take. I also greatly overestimates my ability to work on 2 hours of sleep in three days. Basically, I'm bad at being a responsible student. Or a human being."

Jihoon laughs at him, but there is no mocking involved. It's a soft laugh dripping with affection and a hint of relief that Junhui immediately likes. It draws a smile on his face almost as if it was a magnet, and he can't help but feel strongly fond of the boy in front of him, a boy with a beautiful laugh and the most gorgeous smile. He wants to dim this, wants it to go away because he knows it'll only get him hurt, but he likes the feeling in his belly, likes the warmth and the gentle hum. He likes Jihoon, and he likes the feeling of it, because there is nothing bad about liking the boy, because the boy deserves this love. There is no shame in liking him, and even if it hurts him later on, he wants to enjoy it for as long as possible, so it can forever remain a happy memory.

He wants Jihoon to always be that, a happy memory he can look back upon fondly, no matter when, no matter what. 

"We're just two people who are bad at being human beings, then," Jihoon smiles, eyes twinkling prettily, leaving Junhui a little breathless. 

"Yeah," he says, voice slightly strangled in his throat, "we are."

The bowls end up joining the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, and Junhui is once again impressed by the amazing ability that Jihoon seems to possess when it comes to ignoring them. They debate for a few minutes about what they should do next; Jihoon strongly argues that they should just go back to sleep while Junhui thinks they should play a game, having slept most of the day away already. In the end, they compromise for a game in bed - not in the dirty way -, although it seems compromised since Jihoon doesn't even own any game to play.

 

"It's not like I need entertainment when I have a laptop and a phone," he shrugs, wrapping the blanket tightly around him, sitting crossed-legged in front of Junhui. 

"You don't even have cards?" he asks in disbelief. Jihoon shakes his head. 

"I've got no use for them."

Junhui guesses it's fair, besides Jihoon lives alone and technology nowadays is great for entertainment. He isn't even sure why Wonwoo has 7 decks of cards anyway. "Well," he says, straightening up, "I guess we can play the 20 questions game."

Jihoon groans. "Fuck, Jun, that's boring as hell. Let's just cuddle," he whines, hand reaching to wrap around his wrist in an attempt to tug him closer, and Junhui almost does, almost lets himself be bewitched by the adorable thing that is Lee Jihoon, but he is a strong man, he won't be had.

"We can play the 20 questions games while cuddling?" he offers, making Jihoon grin widely. Compromises, he tells himself, is the best way to go, especially with someone as stubborn as him. 

Jihoon is soft against him, immediately wrapping himself comfortably around him just like an octopus, cold nose on his neck and lips brushing against his collarbones.

"Perfect," he mumbles, slipping a cold hand under Junhui's hoodie, drawing a frozen yelp out of him. 

 

"Hoonie, you're freezing!"

The boy snickers in his neck. "And you're warm, so share a little, thanks."

Junhui pouts, messing with the boy's blond hair in retaliation. "You're evil. Why don't you try to find what I'm thinking about?" 

"Is it me?" he chirps in after a few seconds of silence, making the older huff a laugh. 

"No, it's not you, idiot."

"Well, it should be me," the boy argues, lips pressing innocently against the warm skin. 

"You're not playing this right," Junhui pouts, trying to lean away only to have Jihoon's hold around him tighten. 

"I am, I know you were thinking about me," Jihoon stubbornly continues, this time most definitely pressing kisses to his collarbones and neck, nose nuzzling higher, right behind his jaw, the ticklish sensation making the older shiver slightly. 

"I thought you wanted to cuddle," he whispers, hand wrapping around the boy's arm in a feeble attempt to push him away. 

"We're cuddling," is Jihoon's answer, close, too close to his ear, his warm breath sending tingles down his spin. There is a hint of teeth at the base of his neck and he can't help the soft "ah" that slips out of his mouth. 

His hand tightens around his bicep. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling you. And playing the game. Is it food?" he asks innocently, right before licking over a spot at the juncture of his shoulder. Junhui sighs, and, judging there is no use trying to pull him away, lets his hand rest on the boy's hip. It's not like it's uncomfortable or incredibly unpleasant, so there is no use fighting it. 

"It's not," he meekly answers, deciding to play Jihoon's little game. Compromises. 

He bites down at the tender skin, a little harsher than you'd expect, and Junhui squeaks out a surprised moan. Quickly, teeth are replaced by a soothing tongue and soft lips. "Is it something you can find in my apartment?"

"Mmh, no, I doubt it." Jihoon gives a strong suck to the sensitive skin, tongue rolling over it gently. It's most likely a lovely shade of red right now, soon to be a pretty purple that won't easily go away. 

"Is it a common object?" he questions, pulling away slightly to take a look at the bruise. He seems satisfied if the smirk Junhui catches on his pretty lips is anything to go by. 

"I wouldn't say so, no."

Jihoon starts kissing up his neck then, up until his jaw, stopping only to ask his sixth question, voice low by his ear. "Is it a sex toy?"

Junhui can't help the laugh that escapes his lips, whole body shaking in suppressed laughter. "God, no, get your mind out of the gutter, Jihoon. Besides, I do believe you've got at least one of those under all the mess." The boy gives him a half-hearted glare, instead taking his childish revenge by biting down at his shoulder. "What, am I wrong?"

Jihoon doesn't answer, focusing his full attention on making another mark on his neck, but Junhui can see his ears go red. Spot on. His victorious grin is short lived since the boy seems determined to make him come undone, the hand on his back slipping up only for him to drag his blunt nails down his spin. Junhui arches, gasp tumbling down his lips. The blonde smirks against his neck, fingers digging in the dip of his lower back. 

"Is it a toy, then?"

Teeth change to light kisses down the column of his neck, a hint of wet tongue. Junhui shivers. "I don't think it's considered as such, no." 

"This is vague," Jihoon says, slipping his other hand at the front of his shirt to drag it up his body. Now, he knows he should be saying something, but he doesn't really see any point in not going through it. 

"I'm giving you more informations than you should have already," he chuckles, hand coming to rest on blonde locks just as the boy pulls back to squint at him in disapproval. 

"Whatever," he huffs, resting a hand innocently enough on the dip of his waist. "Is it used for entertainment?" he asks with a slight frown, a soft pout to his mouth and Junhui can't help but smile in endearment. For someone who didn't want to play the game earlier on, he seems quite involved in it now. 

"Mh, I guess it is, yes." 

Jihoon gives him a look, thumb smoothing over the expanse of his skin in a thoughtless way. To be honest, Junhui doesn't expect him to find what his object is, he's always been pretty good at thinking about stuff people won't even have a single thought about. Jeonghan told him he didn't want to play any games with him anymore because he was "fucking weird" and "frankly a little freaky", which Junhui took very lightly considering the older had just lost about 10 rounds of various games to him. Point is, he doesn't think Jihoon will find out, but it's fun to look at him squirm, arousal buried under curiousity.  
Junhui slips his hand to his cheek, and down his neck, casually resting on its crook, thumb gently stroking at his sharp jawline. His fingers look big and rough on his small, pale face, and it's quite a pretty painting in all honesty, one that he stores away with the growing collection in his mind. 

"Then is it a game?" he asks, his tenth question, slipping his hand back on his hip and inching closer, as if missing the warmth. Once again, they're flush against each other, except they're almost nose to nose. It's a little weird to look at each other in such close proximity, but Junhui wouldn't close his eyes anyway. 

"It's not," he easily answers, grin creeping back on his lips as Jihoon huffs in mild discontent. 

"Is it a DVD?"

"Nope."

"A pet?"

"Jihoon, an animal is not an object," Junhui counters this one, rolling his eyes slightly. 

The blonde shrugs. "Gotta try it all. A device?"

"Not a device either. "

His frown gets deeper then, obviously getting worked up. "What the hell, Junhui."

"Is this a question?" 

"Fuck off, no," he groans, gently slapping his hip. "Is it something I would use?"

The thought makes him chuckle, and he strongly shakes his head. "To my huge disappointment, no."

"God, that could be just anything then," the younger whines. 

"I'm glad you're admitting you're no fun so easily," Junhui teases, earning himself another slap, harsher this time. 

"Shut it. Is it a… Fuck, is it a book?"

"Jihoon, you have books in your apartment, you dumbass." 

Realisation of his mistake flashes in his brown eyes, and soon he is groaning and swearing under his breath, to Junhui's amusement. "Fuck. Whatever," he finally expresses out loud, rolling his head back and giving the older a good view of his outstretched neck and the purple-ish marks scattered all over it. Pride and satisfaction swell in his chest, inevitably. He knows it's just physical, but he can't help it. 

"Is it a goddamn collection of weird ass shit?"

Junhui laughs. "I would tell you to elaborate, but for one, I am kind of scared, and for two, I am feeling magnanimous. It's not a collection. You only have 4 questions left, choose wisely," he reminds him, earning himself a glare. 

"You're not helpful," he states, bitterness laced with disgruntlement. 

"My goal isn't to have you win, sweetheart," he answers with a wink. Another gentle slap. 

"You're not allowed to call me that if you're not going to help me." 

Junhui can't help but snicker, slightly taken aback. "Are you revoking my pet names rights right now?"

Jihoon gives him a smug look. "Damn right I am. Give me a hint and I'll consider giving them back to you."

"Sounds totally unfair, but you make the rules for your own self, I guess, so I'll give you a hint. It's something festive." 

That doesn't seem helpful at all, judging by the blonde's face. "Once again, I reiterate, what the hell, Junhui." He shrugs, gently massaging the back of his neck with warm fingers, the boy immediately melting under his touch. "Is it a… Fuck… Is it a decoration?" 

Ah. Closer. Maybe he'll get it, in the end. "Not a decoration.

"You said it's not food," he states, perplexed, previous questions obviously running through his mind. "Then… Is it wrapping paper?" 

"I see how you got there, but it's not." 

Jihoon hums. "Can't be candles, I have so many."

"Yeah, definitely NOT candles," Junhui laughs gently. 

"Is it… Something you wear?" 

Shit. Junhui smiles wider. "It is." 

And so, Jihoon finally grins. "Is it a hat?"

"If you can be more precise, you might get it," Junhui easily concedes. 

"It's a costume, right?" he asks again, this time sounding like a child on Christmas. Fucking cute. Junhui nods. "Alright, then, one last question: is it a male costume?"

"Yep." 

Jihoon looks pretty much seconds away from jumping out of his skin, childlike excitation beaming all around him. He looks like the sun in a world of grey. Junhui's heart skips a beat. 

"It's a Santa Claus' costume!" he exclaims, pulling away in his haste, and the older laughs, nodding. 

"It is, congrats lil bunny."

Seeing as Jihoon doesn't complain about the nickname, he guesses he's got his pet names rights back again, but he doesn't get the opportunity to ask about it as he crashes his lips against his in a heartbeat. It's a peck and a hearty laugh that Junhui joins in easily, then more and more pecks until they're calm enough to actually kiss, lips molding perfectly together as if they'd spend years learning each other. Junhui wishes it was true.

It's gentle, unhurried, just lips and soft breathes, bumping noses and closed eyes. He isn't sure where it comes from, all this sudden tenderness, the slow pace, but he knows he doesn't mind, doesn't mind one bit. 

It's Jihoon who pulls away first, looking a little dazed with shiny eyes and heavy breathing. It's silent for a bit, just them looking at each other like they both quite can't believe what just happened. Junhui's heart is beating too fast, deafening. There is nothing indicating regret on Jihoon's face, and still, he worries. Maybe he shouldn't, it probably didn't even mean anything to the younger student, just a gentle kiss because he feels like it, because glee makes him feel kissy. 

Whatever it was, he won't find out, because Jihoon is grinning at him already, kiss seemingly forgotten. 

"Anyone ever told you you've got a weird train of thoughts?" he asks teasingly. Junhui gasps as the hand on his hip gently pinches the taut skin. "A costume of Santa Claus? Really?"

The older shrugs, offering him a thin smile. "I've been told many time, yes, but honestly, with this weather? It only makes sense."

At the mention of the said weather, Jihoon sits up, eyes scanning from the window. He blinks then, frowning. Junhui turns around to look at the window as well. There is a blank silence before the both of them scramble up to their feet, shoulders bumping as they reach the window. 

"It… stopped?" Jihoon articulates, unsure of his eyes in the darkness. It seems that he is right though. 

Outside, everything stands still and silent despite it being only a little past nine in the evening. The sight of the white streets under the filtering moonlight feels eerie, magical. Now that the storm has stopped, it truly looks enchanted instead of apocalyptic, despite the fact that the snow has basically swallowed everything from cars to any sign of human occupation. 

"It's pretty," Junhui states dumbly, unable to take his eyes off the shiny white streets. 

"In a weird, deadly way, yeah," Jihoon comments with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest to keep warm. Junhui smiles, wrapping an arm around him until their sides are flush against each other. 

"You don't like it because it's cold," he teases, earning himself a pinch to his butt. 

"Shut up," he half-heartedly snaps back, nestling his head against his chest, reminding Junhui of a kitty snuggling up to his owner. 

"You shush me because I'm right." Jihoon only huffs in answer, encircling an arm around his waist for more warmth. It's always a nice feeling to be inside and warm while watching the dreary weather out, and it's an even nicer feeling when it's a shared moment with someone who matters. 

Eventually, Jihoon must grow tired of staring at the landscape, or tired of standing, because he gently tugs him backward. "Let's get back in bed, I'm cold."

Junhui would argue with that, but he must admit that it's rather cold, the outside temperature seeping through thanks to the bad isolation provided by the old building. The idea of turning up the heater does cross his mind, vaguely so. He doesn't say a word about it, though, merely following the smaller boy in bed. Immediately, Jihoon curls up to him, arm wrapping around his waist, cold nose resting on the crook of his neck, warm breath caressing his collarbones, legs tangling with his. It's so casual, so easy, gives the perfect illusion of them having laid like such for years and years. Junhui spreads his fingers in blonde locks, tilts his head to the side so it's resting on the top of Jihoon's. 

They're a pretty picture, peaceful and tender, warm and soft, winners against the dreadful and harsh winter.

It's silent for a while save for their light breathing, and Junhui thinks Jihoon must have dozed off at one point, thinks he himself had been drawn toward the warm arms of Morphe. He isn't even tired, god, he is rested for days, yet he feels so cozy and safe there that drowsiness easily finds him.

Jihoon shifts by his side, shaking him out of his reverie. 

"Junhui?" he quietly calls, settling his head on his shoulder. The Chinese student hums in answer, fingers threading lightly in his hair. "Tomorrow morning, don't leave without waking me up," the younger pleads, voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure," he easily agrees to the odd request, trying to look down to catch a glimpse of Jihoon's expression, but the boy is out of his field of vision. "But why?"

There is a short silence. "I have something to tell you," he blankly says, not giving an inch. 

"That sounds… Very ominous," he jokes, albeit a little worriedly. Jihoon snorts. 

"It's not, stop overthinking."

"Then why can't you tell me now? That way you can sleep in," he suggests, only to be quickly shot down. 

"No, it has to be tomorrow morning," Jihoon stubbornly maintains, and Junhui decides it isn't worth fighting it. Besides, he doesn't think the boy would ever give in about, well, really anything. 

"You do know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, right?" he clarifies, just in case, to which the blonde scoffs. 

"I sure hope so, I don't fuck with rude kids." Junhui chuckles, gently squeezing the hand at his waist with his. He feels Jihoon's smile against his skin, warming up his heart and flushing his cheeks. They fall silent again, the kind of comfortable silence that no one really wishes to break. Junhui smoothes over the boy's smaller hand with his thumb, eyes automatically closing again as they tire from staring at the cold white ceiling. 

Jihoon's smile eventually fades away, but he doesn't fall asleep. What must be a handful of minutes later, he speaks again. "Hey, can you sing?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Junhui can only laugh curtly. "No, god no, I can't," he answers with a wide smile. 

"Weird, Wonwoo said you can. He hears you sing all the time," the younger counters, a hint of mischief dripping from his word. 

Oh, fuck Jeon Wonwoo. Boy doesn't speak a word unless it's to embarrass him. 

"Don't trust him, he is a dirty liar," Junhui says, hopeful to throw the blonde off. Of course, it's a waste of breath. Jihoon snorts. 

"Just sing, and I'll tell you if he is a liar or not." 

The thing is, Junhui can be just as stubborn as he is, and he doesn't really want to ridicule himself in front of the boy he likes who happens to know a bunch about voices and shit. So he doesn't back down, not this time. 

"Why don't you sing, aren't you the singer?"

Obviously, that doesn't please the boy. He grumbles, pulling away from him so that they're looking at each other. There is a pout on his lips and his eyebrows are frowned. "I'm tired of hearing myself, I want to hear you, c'mon."

"Not a chance. Besides, I don't get to hear you sing often," he argues, mirroring his pout. 

Jihoon squints at him for a few seconds before softening his expression entirely. That can't be good. "Please?"

And yes, he is pulling the puppy round eyes. Fucker knows he is damn cute. 

"Don't do that! It's cheating." 

Jihoon smiles, cheeky. "Nothing is fair in life. Will you sing?"

Junhui sighs, drawn to the childish grin and twinkly eyes. "... Just a little bit, then. And you're not allowed to make fun of me," he warns, already regretting everything, although the way Jihoon lights up makes the embarrassment a little worth it. 

"Promise I won't," he swears, and Junhui believes him. 

He sings this english song that he hears often on the shitty radio they keep in the bathroom; he barely knows the lyrics, so it's a short one. He butchers it, most likely, voice unstable and shy, barely above a whisper. All confidence he has in the shower is lost in Jihoon's starry eyes. The torment is over quickly enough, but the shame stays as the silence stretches out. Jihoon's expression has turned blank somewhere along the first few notes, and he feels cold all over. 

At least, he isn't laughing. 

"The fuck, Jun, your voice is beautiful," comes the abrupt sentence, and for a second, he isn't even sure whether it's a compliment or a diss. He blinks owlishly. 

"Sorry, what?"

The hand that was still casually resting on is waist comes up to lightly caress his cheek, settle on the side of his neck, warm and reassuring. "Your voice. It's beautiful. I don't get what you were scared off," he softly coaxes, a small smile spreading on his pink lips. "It's pretty and unique, just like you." 

It's like his heart free falls off a cliff without any to hold it back from crashing on the ground. It's almost painful how hard his heart beats in his chest as he holds Jihoon's gaze, deep brown to deep brown. They stare and stare some more, and Junhui knows how red his cheeks are, and that Jihoon must be able to tell how fast his heart is beating from the pulse on his neck. They're both silent again, but it's different now, too different and Junhui feels like he is about to jump out of his skin any moment, until… 

Jihoon inches forward, gently pressing his lips to his and nothing more, but it's enough to calm his raging heart, even just a little. He feels grounded by his calm breathing, grounded by his soft lips and gentle hand. He closes his eyes and breathes in, breathes him in, and it's alright again, it's safe. 

"Don't be afraid to sing, Junhui," he murmurs against his lips, "I'll listen to you, always."

Something tells him it isn't all about singing, but he chases it before the idea can fully form in his head; false hopes are what ruined many men. He chooses to enjoy the moment instead, kissing Jihoon shortly with a shy smile. "Thank you," he whispers, and Jihoon presses his own smile against his. 

Then, he goes back to his original position, nose in the crook of his neck, although he leaves his arm around his shoulders instead. "Now, sleep," he announces, tone indicating that there is no debate there. 

Junhui huffs a laugh in disbelief. "What, you're really not going to sing?"

"Nope," comes the cheeky answer, 'p' perfectly popped out. 

"That's unfair," the older states without any spirit, knowing he won't change his mind. 

"Nothing is fair in life," the boy reiterates proudly, smiling against his skin. "Besides, the conditions aren't good right now."

"They weren't good for me either!" he argues back with a pout.

"Life's unfair, isn't it?" 

"You're a nightmare," Junhui whines, teasingly pulling at a strand of hair in revenge, which doesn't phase the smaller boy at all. 

"I'll see you in your dreams, then," he says smugly, nuzzling further up his neck. 

"Are you seriously sleeping? It's not even 10," he asks in slight disbelief. 

The boy hums against his skin. "Time is a social construct and I will sleep whenever."

Junhui snickers. "Didn't know you were some kind of hipster." 

"Nah, I just love sleeping," the boy easily admits. "Now, shut up or Santa won't come this year."

He fondly rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's shoulders to press him closer to him. "Fine, goodnight princess." 

He feels a kiss on his neck, followed by a deep breath that has him shiver slightly. 

"Night, gorgeous." 

It's impressive how quickly Jihoon falls asleep after that. It can't be more than five minutes before he can already tell from his heavy, even breathing, that he is out like a light. It's cute, so damn cute, and Junhui is only more endeared, if it's even possible. This short stay would have at least had the benefit of him getting to know the musician on a rather personal level - and, well, intimate. It's not so bad to get snowed in with your crush, after all. 

Listening to Jihoon's breathing is rather therapeutic and calming, like some kind of sweet lullaby; quickly enough, he feels himself grow boneless and drowsy to the rhythm. Eventually, his own breathing deepens, and, inevitably, he falls asleep as well. It's a dreamless, peaceful sleep, one of the best kind you can have, and when he next opens his eyes, despite the usual morning haze, he feels ready to take on life. 

Jihoon is still curled up by his side, head nestled comfortably on his chest, still snoozing away the early morning. It's not day time yet, the moon's soft silver glow barely enough for him to make out the boy's relaxed expression. He thinks he can feel a bit of drool, but that doesn't bother him, at all. It doesn't bother him either that his arm has gone completely numb- or well, only a little. He blinks himself awake, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand. Reaching his phone on the nightstand without moving Jihoon is quite a struggle, but at the same time, Junhui doesn't actually think the guy would wake up in the middle of an earthquake. The clock reads 6:37, which he believes is definitely an acceptable time to wake up at when you went to sleep at 10 the night before. His gaze falls back on the sleeping beauty on his chest. It's a waste of time to entangle himself from him when Jihoon specifically said he wanted to be woken up, so he doesn't even try, and instead decides to let him enjoy dreamland for a few more minutes as he looks through his messages. 

Wonwoo had gone a little crazy over the sleeping with Jihoon thing, but he can fix that when he comes home, and Mingyu asked if, perhaps, death by snow was an acceptable excuse to not hand in an essay, which, of course, it was. He doesn't answer to any of them, carefully setting his phone back on the nightstand and mentally preparing himself to shake the younger boy awake. It's a pity to wake him up from his sweet slumber. He carefully pushes the blonde locks back, but doesn't dare to actually touch him because that would be creepy as hell. Staring is also weird, so he resign himself to just gently shake him. 

"Jihoon," he says quietly, hand firm but gentle on his shoulder, "Wake up."

He gets a small groan in return, not yet of displeasure, merely of slight inconvenience, but it grows as he continues to shake him. He reiterates his words, just as quietly as to not set an alarm off and wake the boy up in a start. Jihoon's first instinct is to hug him harder, moaning and frowning, obviously not quite awake yet. 

"Hoonie, it's time, come on, I gotta go before I loose my fighting spirit," he repeats, and it seems to draw the boy out of his haziness quickly enough. Squinty sleepy eyes open, his head shifting just enough so that he can get a look at his face; then, he lets out a long, whiny groan. 

"S'too early," is his first complaint, pushing his head back onto his chest, eyes firmly closed again. Junhui chuckles, fondly petting his head. 

"You told me to wake you up, don't complain," he reminds him, shifting to get him off his chest; it doesn't work very well considering Jihoon's hold on him, but it has the merit of further awaking him. 

"Sun's not even up," Jihoon argues back in a groggy voice that Junhui obviously doesn't find attractive at all. 

"We're in the middle of January, sun doesn't go up until well past 8." 

"T's'what I mean, too early." Junhui snorts, gently tugging at his ear. 

"We have different definitions of early, sweetheart," he playfully answers as Jihoon tries to swat his hand away. "Stop complaining and just tell me what you meant to tell me so you can go back to sleep."

This has Jihoon sitting up in seconds, eyes wide and expression bewildered. Junhui blinks up in surprise, not expecting for his words to have such an impact. It makes him feel uneasy, too; whatever it is he has to tell him seems important enough. He told him not to worry about it, yet makes a big deal of it. Weird.

"Shit, fuck, yeah, uh, fuck," is the coherent string of words he gets from the blonde. "Fuck, fuck, wait, I'm not ready." And on these last words, he swings himself out of bed, speed walking into the living room under the older's round eyes.

Well, this isn't weird at all. He takes his time getting out of bed and finding his own clothes in the clusterfuck that is the ground, only to remember, thankfully, that he had folded them neatly the day before. He changes out of the borrowed clothes and into his own, cold air raising goosebumps on his skin the second he slips off the top. Outside, the weather looks almost nice in the moon's glow, and snow trucks are already working on the roads. All in all, it'll be now fairly easier to get back home even if it's a long walk, as he doubts buses will be running up again until at least afternoon. He takes his phone, slips it into his pocket. It's slightly past 7 now. If he leaves now, he'll be home at 7:30 and nobody will die. If he leaves now.

Jihoon is pacing around the kitchen and living room when he gets there, looking incredibly nervous, and by extent, making Junhui nervous as well. 

"Is everything alright?" he asks, hesitant, and Jihoon abruptly stops, as if just now realising his presence - which is probably exactly what happens. 

"Yes, everything is great. Peachy," he affirms in a tone that doesn't scream 'peachy' at all. 

"Jihoon, don't be so weird about this, you're making me nervous," he pleads, taking a few steps towards him. He doesn't flinch or steps away, it's probably a good sign. 

"Sorry," he curtly answers, eyes dropping to his feet. 

Junhui smiles faintly, more to reassure himself than Jihoon, who isn't looking at him anyway. "Is it that important?"

He seems to think about it for a bit, head hanging low. "Yes, well, to me, I guess," he finally answers, jittery. 

"Are you about to tell me you're pregnant or something?" he jokes in an attempt to make the atmosphere less tense, and he does get a stifled laugh in response, so. Good enough. 

"I'm sorry, it's just… I'm bad at talking," he explains awkwardly, looking up. His cheeks are a pretty pink, brown eyes sparkling with multiple complicated emotions, he is biting down at his lip but still tries to give him a small smile. 

Junhui gives him a bigger, genuine smile, hand reaching to hold Jihoon's joined ones, keeping them from destroying each others. "It's fine, take your time."

Jihoon eyes their hands for a moment too long before looking back up at him. He seems about to jump out of the window just any moment, so Junhui holds his hands tighter, just in case, as if that could ever hold him back if he chose to do just that. The small boy takes a deep breath, and Junhui braces himself. Now or never.

"I like you," Jihoon all but spits out, cheeks a flaming red as he immediately looks down in an attempt to hide away. It's kind of too bad because he can't see the way Junhui's eyes widen and light up, can't see the huge relief and the deep fondness on his softened expression, can't see the excitation, the thrill, the damn 'thank god' that oozes out of him. He can feel, however, the way his fingers grip tighter at his, the hand that comes to rest on his jaw, coaxing him to look up. 

When he does, when their eyes finally meet, he means to say something really cute and romantic, he really does, but all that comes out is "Fuck" and "Yes", so he totally understands the confusion on Jihoon's red face, in retrospect. 

"Sorry, got too excited," he quickly apologises with a wide smile that probably makes it look like he doesn't mean it at all, although he does, kind of. 

"I like you, too," he finally says, settling for the easiest wording so that nobody will get confused anymore. Jihoon doesn't seem to get it for a few seconds, until he does. His smile could probably melt all of that damn snow out there, but for now it only melts Junhui's heart, and perhaps that's just enough. 

"Oh, thanks fuck, that would have been so awkward," he lets out, truly sounding immensely relieved. Junhui can't help but chuckle at that, dropping his head down so their foreheads touch and their noses bump. 

"Thought you were about to have a seizure, honestly."

Jihoon laughs, nose scrunching up adorably. "Probably was gonna," he jokes, wrapping an arm behind his neck. He doesn't waste any more time, pulling him down for a sweet kiss, innocent enough, but surely fond enough. When they part, it's only to look at each other, eyes sparkling with affection and joy; it's the mix that fits Jihoon best, he finds. 

"Fuck myself from last night," Jihoon suddenly says, pulling fully away to get a breather as Junhui laughs. "What a fucking asshole. Almost got a heart attack right from the get go," he grumbles, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "My legs feel like jelly."

"You're so cute," Junhui helpfully says, grinning. 

"Oh, fuck off, this was really hard," he whines, all barks and no bite. 

"Yeah, that's why I didn't say it first. You did all the dirty work, thanks."

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he reminds him. Junhui blinks. 

"You kicking me out? After this declaration?" he gasps, fakely offended, and a little stunned as well. The boy grins, shrugging lightly. 

"Yeah, totally. I like you, but this was too much all at once. I need like, a whole day to recuperate from this," he says, hands moving around expressively, and although the tone is light, Junhui understands that there is some truth to it, and he totally gets it. To each their own pace; he may be totally fine with staying weeks at times with one person and all the emotions from a confession, but he knows not everyone would be. He has yet to learn everything about Jihoon, and that includes his boundaries and emotional capacity. He smiles at him, reassuring. 

"That's quite alright, and I have a bunch of work to do anyway. Also, Wonwoo is still freaking out about us sleeping together, so."

Jihoon snickers at that, shaking his head. "He's gonna pass out when you tell him we're dating now."

Dating. The word makes him feel all weird and fuzzy. He decides he loves it. He smiles brightly, stepping forward and leaning down for a peck that leaves Jihoon a little pink. "This is great," he simply beams in explanation, immediately stepping back. He finds his coat and scarf easily, not looking back at his boyfriend to check on his expression again. Boyfriend. God, he loves the word. 

"Are you going to be warm enough?" comes his boyfriend's worried voice from the couch. He grins to himself, wrapping the big scarf around his neck. 

"It'll be fine, I'm sturdy," he chirps, shrugging on his coat and fumbling around for his boots. 

"Text me when you're home?"

He finds them buried under Jihoon's coat that had fallen over. "Sure thing," he sings, easily pulling on the worn on boots and seriously hoping they'll be enough to shield him from the harsh snow. "I'll even text you on the way," he says, turning around to catch his boyfriend's amused smile. 

"Not necessary, but I guess I won't mind," he easily tells him.

"Good. Do I get a goodbye kiss before I go freeze my ass off?" he asks cheekily, earning himself another eyes roll. Still, Jihoon stands up and strolls towards him with renewed determination. He pulls him down swiftly, almost smashing his lips on his. He makes that weird and endearing kissy noise, stepping back the second he's pecked his lips with a saucy grin. 

"Here, now go. Try not to die so we can at least go on one date, yeah?"

He probably looks like an idiot at not even 8 am in the snowy streets, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt, but honestly? He couldn't care less, because he is an idiot, but an idiot that is dating Lee Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> look... i swear junhoon isn't my main ship... it just happened...
> 
> This fic started as very easy to write and became my personal hell when i accidentally made it past 15k, so I'm sorry if you can tell how bad it became 
> 
> ANYWAY in retrospect, I still love this damn huge baby, so it's fine, and I hope you guys like it toooo
> 
> It is very important to say that I wrote this in October, so it wasn't AT ALL winter weather, but who the hell cares, i was so motivated. Now that it fits the weather better, I feel less weird about posting it. 
> 
> Coincidentally, next fic is - or should be- a summer fic. Don't. Judge me. It just happened as well. Anyway, it's Soongyu, my first love, so I hope it'll go well. I don't know when it'll happen, I'm blocked lol. 
> 
> OKAY I'm done, hit me up on twitter (flower_mp3) if u wanna murder me (i'll pay u) tkx


End file.
